NO good deed goes unpunished
by MegaTripleHStephFan
Summary: What happens when a rich girl from California gets around the wrong crowd and starts to do bad things and it causes her to lose EVERYTHING and lands her in JAIL?...I don't know, you'll just have to read and see.
1. Sick and tired of this

"Damn" was all Stephanie could say as she sat back in her jail cell thinking her life over. _My life wasn't always like this _she thought.

"YOU DUMB BITCH! IM GONNA KILL YOUR ASS!"

"OH YEAH!? WELL BRING IT ON MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Ugh" scoffed Stephanie. "Can't I have one day of fucking piece around this place for one fucking minute!?" Yet another fight was about to break out, the third one in the last hour as a matter of fact, all over some damn tooth paste. Jail life was hard on Stephanie, she wasn't used to this. She was used to eating expensive foods, driving expensive cars, wearing expensive clothes and sometimes just buying them because she knew no one else could. But how did this rich girl end up here? In prison. In a hell hole. Well it's very simple when you place yourself around the wrong crowd, it can change your world in the drop of a dime.

"Honey, you might as well give up, I've been in here for 13 years and ain't a damn thing gonna change" said Veronica- Stephanie's **new** cell mate.

"Yeah, I've only been here a month and I've taken that in account" replied Stephanie. Her last cell mate's name was Lilly. She was a pretty girl, yet another person along with Stephanie that should not be in a place like this. She just couldn't take it anymore and tried to kill herself, so they sent her to another part of the jail where they could keep a closer eye on her.

Veronica was a pretty cool person, she wasn't old either, she was a beautiful woman, 28 years of age and very sweet but don't let the pretty face fool you. She got locked up when she was 15 for killing a man that had been raping her for 6 months and she had finally had enough. Low down bastard. They charged her and sentenced her to 20 years because they said it was "over kill". Well I guess chopping off a mans ball and his head and then stuffing his balls in his mouth is a bit much...but we all know that had he lived, it's not like he'd be using them. Stephanie let out a small chuckle at the thought of that.

"And just what are you laughing about missy?" Said Veronica with a slight smile.

"You" replied Stephanie. "just thinking about that man's balls that's all"

Veronica burst out into laughter "well the bastard had it coming"

"Yes he did" replied Stephanie.

Veronica then took a long glance at Stephanie

"What?" Said Stephanie

"Well, it's just that I've known you for a whole month and I still **don't** know _why_ you're in here"

"Pfft. It's a _LONG_ story" replied Stephanie

"Bitch, I ain't got nothing but time...fucking 20 year sentence"

Stephanie couldn't control her laughter "yeah, that's true, and seeing as its a rainy day and the guards aren't gonna let us out in the yard today, I might as well find some type of way to waste the time"

"Yep, might as well" replied Veronica

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Yelled an inmate

"Uggggh! I don't know how much longer I can take this shit" said Stephanie

Veronica just sat back and laughed and relaxed on her bunk waiting for Stephanie to tell her story.

Stephanie glanced out the small window, remembering the freedom that she once had, along with a beautiful house, nice cars, beautiful children, a wonderful job and the best husband a woman could ever ask for.

"I don't know why you keep torturing yourself, looking out that window...you know you're in here for a while...might as well get **used** to it" Veronica said as she starred at Stephanie

Stephanie took a deep breath and looked at her cellmate "yeah that's true"

Stephanie took yet another deep breath "well, here goes...here's the story of Stephanie Marie McMahon...Levesque"

"Oooooh I like it already, so suspenseful"

"Shut the hell up Veronica"

Veronica laughed and then waited as Stephanie started to speak.

"It all started when I went to a party and rekindled with an old friend...well someone who I _**thought**_ was a friend"

* * *

How do you guys like it so far? Should I continue or nope?


	2. The party and the after party

**Flashback**

Stephanie hopped out of the car and on to the scene, she walked into the club and all eyes were on her, she wore a red jumpsuit that hugged her curves in all the right places. She carried a black Dolce and Gabbana hand bag and black stilettos to match. A diamond chain and diamond hooped earrings along with her huge 4.8 million dollar 20 karat diamond wedding ring.

She walked in hand and hand with her handsome husband Paul Michael Levesque, a very successful doctor and fitness guru. He was the head of the hospital and the top surgeon there, he also owned 4 top dollar gyms and was looking to purchase a hotel. He wore a five thousand dollar suit, probably something he'd only wear once, we both had the habit of buying very expensive things and only wearing them once, one of the many perks of being extremely wealthy. But I wasn't just some random chick clinging on to him, I had my own as well. I was the most successful and highest paid female lawyer at my firm. I got all the top cases, which means I made all the money, the jealousy that I could see coming from the men was hysterical. I also owned a few small business that brought in great money at the end of every year.

So as we took a seat down at our V.I.P table, my husband glared into my eyes , with those beautiful round hazel eyes of his.

"You look beautiful baby" he said with a smile

"You're not so bad yourself" I said as I grinned

We talked for a bit until one of his doctor friends walked up with his wife Sable. She wore a a short red dress that barely covered her ass, and I'm surprised that her breast hadn't fallen out yet. She too, had on a diamond chain and small diamond hoops and a matching bracelet. Such a show off she was, she was always trying to out do me. She would have people find out what I'm doing and where I'm going and even what I was wearing and the color so she could try to up shine me, hell she probably even knew what type of panties I was wearing, needless to say it never worked as I was the baddest bitch around, but I had to give her credit, if I wasn't me...I'd want me to be me to.

"Hello sable" I said, trying to sound polite.

My husband picked up on my phony tone and patted me on my leg to let me know to _behave_.

"Hi Steph!, how have you been darling?"

"Fabulous as always and you?"

"Just _dashing_, Brock and I just flew in from Paris" she said with a grin

"Oh that's _nice_, Paul and I were in Rome just the other day"

Boy did I want to laugh when I saw her face, _yeah bitch, I just upstaged you yet again_.

"Oh...that's nice" she replied with a fake smile.

"Hello Stephanie"

"Hi Brock" I said getting up to give him a warm hug. Brock was weird looking man, he was very sweet and was built like a machine but had the voice of a 13 year old just going through puberty and discovering that his balls were about to drop. I never saw what he saw in Sable, but I knew what she saw in him-money- but of course he was too stupid to see it, I think he's just glad someone wanted him. Anyway, he was Paul's right hand man In the hospital, He was wearing a grey silk suit, probably cost around the same as Paul's suit. I love silk on a man, I think it's sexy and shows off the body, I would love to see Paul in something silk but he refuses to wear it. I brought him some silk boxers once and the whole night he kept complaining saying "Baby I can't wear this shit, I feel like I'm sliding around in them"

"How have you been Brock?"

"Great, just great"

"How was your trip to Paris?"

"Oh it was nice, I'm not really one for all that fancy shit, but i'll do anything and go anywhere to keep my baby happy" he said as he looked at sable and licked his lips.

"And as long as you keep me happy, I'll _always_ keep you _happy_" she said as she moved her eyebrows up and down.

_Disgusting._ I thought to myself.

So as we talked and enjoyed the huge dinner that the club served that was hosting a party for the doctors and lawyers of the town, I couldn't help but notice out the corner of my eye someone that I hadn't seen in years...could it be?..naaaah it can't be...BUT IT IS! As I looked through squinted eyes.

"EEEEKKK!" I yelped out

"Honey, what's the matter? My husband asked with a concerned, yet slightly confused face"

I said nothing as I got up and ran over to hug my friend of over 8 years, we met in college while I was pre law and Paul was pre med.

She jumped at the contact and turned around to see who I was

"Who in the hell do you...OH MY GOD! STEPAHNIE! She yelled as she hugged me back. "Girl it's been waaay to long, how are you and paul and the kids?"

"All fine, and so am I, oh my god Kiren I can't believe this is happening, I haven't seen you in two years! What happened!? No phone calls or text, hell not even a tweet or a poke on Facebook!" Stephanie said with a pout

"I'm sorry, it's just, **a lot** has happened since we last talked and with you getting pregnant again and Paul moving up in his field, I just felt the need to stay away and besides I needed some time to clear some things up"

"Don't you ever feel like you'd be in the way again ok?, if you had problems why didnt you just tell me?' I'm your best friend...well at least I hope I am, I would have tried to help the best I could"

" I know Steph, and trust me there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you" Kiren said with a smile.

"Hello Kiren" said a deep voice from behind her.

"Paul! How have you been!" She smiled as she hugged him.

"Great, you've been M.I.A and this one over here *points to Stephanie* has been worried sick about you"

"I'm sorry, I've just been dealing with some personal issues, me and mark haven't really been on the same page lately and also...what the hell is that bitch doing here?" Said Kiren as she turned her attention to someone else.

"Ugh, same thing I said, Brock just had to bring his little toy with him"

Kiren and Sable had never gotten along, never had liked each other ever since the first day I introduced them. You know how some people just don't click? Well these two most certainly did and do not.

As the girls looked on in disgust, Sable walked over. "Well hello Kiren"

"Hello sable"

"I wouldn't expect to see _you_ here"

"And why is that?"

"Because this party is for the likes of people with money, fame...creditability to have existence...which of all you have _none_"

**Present**

"OOOOH! I would have smacked that little mank right then and there!" Said Veronica

"Yeah, you couldn't last five seconds around her, anywho"

**Flashback**

and with that Sable started to walk off, but she did hear what Kiren said in reply

"Well, at least I don't have to gap my legs open wider than the damn grand canyon to have creditability honey"

"Wow, women are mean"

"Oh shut up Paul" said Stephanie with a slight grin. "Anywho, we have so much to catch up on" Stephanie grabbed Kiren's hand and started to lead her back to their table.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Said Paul as he followed after them.

**Present**

"BOOOOORING!...all I know so far about your ass is that you're rich as hell, hated some bitch named Sable and loved another name Kiren and your husband sounds fine as hell to" said a irritated Veronica

"Would you shut the hell up and let me finish! You said so yourself that you didn't have nothing but time, so I'm gonna take mine." said Stephanie with a grin.

"Fine!" Said Veronica with a fake pout

Stephanie cleared her throat. "Now as I was saying"

**Flashback**

So after meeting with Kiren and other friends, Stephanie and Paul headed home, but she couldn't help but notice how quiet he was, usually she couldn't get him to shut up.

"Baby, is something wrong?" Stephanie asked with concern on her face.

"Yeah, there is,...my wife completely ignored me the whole night"

Stephanie chuckled as she listened to him, Paul was spoiled, he was used to being the center of attention when it came to Stephanie. No matter where they were or what they were doing she always had to pay the most attention to him.

"Awwwe! Is my woodle man jealous that he didnt get any attention tonight?"

"First of all, there is **nothing** little about this man right here, and hell yeah I'm jealous...I thought you loved me" he said with a smile

"I do, and I'll show you just how much when we get home"

"Oh yeah?" Paul said as he stopped at a red light and looked into my eyes. God, just the way this man looked at me had me ready to take my clothes off.

"Yeah" I replied in a slow sultry voice.

He leaned over and kissed me, I couldn't help but moan at the contact of his lips touching mine, it was heavenly.

"mmmm" I moaned into his mouth. I was saddened as the light turned green and he had to pull away, so I folded my arms and pouted.

"Look whose getting jealous now...and all over a stop light" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up" I replied as I smacked him on the arm.

We pulled up to our gated home and he punched in the numbers to open the gate and drove into our circle drive way, our home was enormous and immaculate. It sat on 60 acres of land. Along with a small 'water park' for the kids that had slipping sides, small water slides, pools, a huge trampoline that led to the pool and jumping castles, tree houses, a inside trampoline room, theater room, built in arcade and home gym since Paul was such a game noob and work out freak, 10 bedrooms and 9.5 baths two fully decked out offices for Paul and I, god I loved this house. ***(Author side note:damn, I wanna live here lol)* **He drove his white Lamborghini Aventador into the 4 door garage that could fit two cars each, parking it in besides my Bugatti in the other garages were his Rolls Royce that was parked besides his Bentley, next to our Cadillac Escalade, my Range Rover, his Jag and my Ashton Martin that I didn't even want to begin with. I only brought it to prove a point, because the sales person pissed me off thinking I couldn't afford it..boy did I show him, the look on his face was priceless when I paid for it cash.

I stepped out the car and walked into our home, it was quiet since the children weren't home, it was spring break and they'd be at Paul's parent's house all week. This gave me and Paul some us time seeing as we didn't have much of it when the kids were around, we always made time for each other but it just wasn't enough, and I knew this would be perfect, when Paul's mom volunteered to keep them I didn't hesitate for a second. Don't get me wrong, I love my children but mama needs some "me" time.

**-Authors note- HEY! This next part is NOT for squeamish, a lot of adult stuff is about to happen here lol.**

"Hey honey, I'm gonna go check the answering machine to see if we have any messages"

"Ok" I said as I kissed him. He wrap his huge masculine arms around my waist and kissed me back and started kissing my neck. "mmmm...don't start nothing you can't finish" I whispered in his ear. He pulled back and looked into my eyes "oh, you don't have to worry about that, you know I **_always_** finish" he said with a grin and smacked my ass and walked into the living room.

"Ouch" I said as I rubbed my butt and walked passed the living room and down the hall into our enormous master bed room. I went to the bathroom to give myself a quick wash up or as some call it, a whore bath, to clean all the important places before the nights activities started. After I was done with that, I went to what I called "the sexy drawer" and picked out a sexy black see through negligee with red lace at the top. I then lied down on our circle bed, and propped myself up to where I was leaning on my elbow with one leg lying out straight across the bed and the other propped up.

Paul then walked in and stopped dead in his tracks

"You see something you like?" I asked in a sexy voice

"Yeah" was his quick reply as he slowly walked over and crawled on the bed like a lion sneaking up on its prey. He starred at me the entire time while doing this and it was driving me crazy. When he reached me, he place one hand on my cheek and started to kiss me, I moaned and opened my mouth wider to deepen the kiss. He then gently pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me, feeling how hard he was, was driving me insane but I had to play it cool, I had to be the one in control. I unbuttoned his shirt and removed it and unbuckled his belt looking into his eyes as I did this. He smiled. Then I slowly, dipped my hands into his boxers and grabbed what I was aching for.

**Present**

"Tehehe! I know where this about to go!"

I just glared at Veronica with a look that could kill

"I swear to god if you don't shut the hell up!..anyway as I was saying **AGAIN**!"

**Flashback**

I started to slowly stroke his dick and felt it get harder by the second as I did this.

"Fuck this" Paul said as he pulled his pants and boxers all the way down and stepped out of them. When he was done, I grabbed the shaft of his dick and started to stroke it. Then I asked "what would you like for me to do?"

He smirked "oh you know what I want you to do"

I grinned "You want me to do this?" and I begin to kiss the head of his dick. "Or this?" I asked teasing as I started to lick it

"Babe, don't fuck around" he said with a smile

"Say please"

"Plllleeeease" he said with a grin

"I love the way you beg" I said with a chuckle.

That's when I took his entire dick into my mouth, leaving not one inch of it out, and slowly started to suck. His moans were turning me on, so I got a little faster. I then took my tongue and licked on the head as if I was licking a lollipop and then slammed the rest of dick back into my mouth.

"Ohhh shit" he moaned as he threw his head back.

I started to play with his balls as I continued the assault on his dick. Then I dipped my head lower and begin to suck on them. Once he was satisfied, he laid me down on my back, lifted up my negligee and started kissing me from my neck on down. When he got to the area that desired his attention the most, he began an assault of his own. He flicked out his tongue and started to lick my clit in a slow circular motion. "Oh god" I moaned as I arched my back. "Mmm, you like that baby?" He asked. But before I could answer he start to suck on my clit and entered inside of me with two fingers. I gripped the sheets as he did this, then he brought his tongue down to my entrance and his pace begin to quicken and I was getting close. I grabbed his head and started thrusting his tongue deeper into me.

"OOOOH..oh god...oh god baby don't stop! I'm almost there!" He started to rub my clit and within seconds my body was shuddering as I reached my climax.

He then took off my negligee and started to suck on my nipples, they were so sensitive,it drove me crazy when he did this. He then kissed me and got ready to enter me. I spread my legs open and he smiled "hmm, I see someone is ready"

"I sure am" I replied, my voice deep with lust. And with that he..

**Present**

"OOOOH! This shit finna get JUUUUUICCCCY!" Veronica said as she rocked back and forth swinging her arms in a X motion

"VERONICA!" I screamed

"Sorry girl, I'm anxious!"

**Flashback**

Entered inside of me, it was the best feeling in the world.

"Damn you're wet" he said as he started to thrust forward.

"mmm" I moaned

"I've been waiting for this '_Candy_' all day" candy was the nickname he had for my vagina, he said he called it that because it was sweet, delicious and satisfying just like candy.

"What's my name?" He asked

"_Pleasure_" that was my nick name for him

"And what do I give?"

"pleasure" and boy does he.

He growled as he pushed the rest of his dick deeply inside of her until the soft curly hairs of his dick tickled the clean-shaven mound of her "Candy"

"Fuck back, Steph. Shit, give me that candy, girl"

Just like he'd taught her, Stephanie worked her hips meeting him stroke for stroke until he took over again and worked her body and her walls until she was exhausted and excited all at once. They would then switch positions and he would do her all types of ways. Sideways, from the back, reverse cow girl and more.

Paul fucked her like there was nothing else in the world he'd rather do. He stroked her candy with his dick and spoiled her body with his hands and lips and tongue.

Lord this man was made for sex, she thought, crying out roughly as he made her come again...and again...and again.

When they were done, he laid on his back Stephanie put her arm over his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you"

"I love you too...**_pleasure_**" they both laughed as drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Continue? And how do you guys like Veronica? Lol.


	3. There's a problem in my home & at my job

**Present**

"And then we.."

"Wait, hold up"

"What now?"

"So far, all I know is that you went to a party, met some friends you did and didn't like and went home and frisked your man"

"Yeah"

"But what I _really_ wanna know is how you went from wearing a red jumpsuit to a orange one"

"Hmm, you'd be surprised how you could find that out if you'd just...SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Damn, my bad"

**Flashback**

I woke up that morning and turned to my side to see Paul still sound asleep, so I got up and went to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

**Present**

"Yeah girl! You gotta wash yo under yonder, after what y'all just did"

"VERONICA SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Flashback**

I grabbed a towel and threw it over the top, I loved my shower, it was huge, it was big enough to fit 6 people! It had two shower heads, Paul and I loved that because we got to take showers together, not that we ever bothered using the other shower head because we always used the same one and when that happened, not much cleansing got done. And don't even get me started on what happens in our jacuzzi tub, and it wasn't just your regular small, little circular or oval shaped tub, it was huge and it was square, I'm sure about 4 people could fit in there. But Paul gets too rough when we're in there, I damn near drown the last time he tried to get some.

I took the soap and placed it in the towel and rubbed my hands together, then I took the towel and started to wash my arms and under my arms then my stomach, then my legs. I then grabbed my summers eve feminine wash and started to wash my..

**Present**

"That's right girl! You gotta scrub a dub dub yo tub!"

I leaned forward and punched Veronica

**Flashback**

After I was done, I grabbed some body wash and smeared myself in it, the scent was strawberries and cream, Paul's favorite on me. So after I rinsed that off, I grabbed the towel and got out and begin to dry myself off.

I went to the sink and washed my face and started to brush my teeth, then I went to my closet to find something to wear. It was a walk in closet, very nice and big. I had another closet within this one just for my shoes, purses, jewelry etc.

I finally settled on a white tank top and red shorts, the kind those cheerleaders wear. I then went back to the sink and start to brush my hair, and apply a little bit of make up, enough to show off my beautiful face features but less enough that you couldn't tell that I was wearing any at all. I had to look good, I loved looking good for my man. After I was finished, I sprayed on my favorite perfume, Bvlgari. Then I walked into the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. I decided to make some bacon and eggs and french toast, one of Paul's favorite dishes. After that was done I turned on the TV and Oprah was yelling "YOU GET A JOB! AND YOU GET A JOB! AND YOU AND YOU! EVERYBODY GETS A JOOOOOOOOOOOB!"

"Ugh, she's so annoying" I said as I flipped through the channels until I found something I liked. By then, Paul walked in, he had on a black tailor made suit that hugged his muscles perfectly, god this man was just perfect all the women at his job wanted him, but unless they were ready to get a ass whooping, they knew to stay away. Besides, I trust my husband, why leave this billion dollar babe for some worthless trash that probably doesn't even have good sex game. He was fixing his tie as he walked towards me.

"Smells good in here babe"

"I cooked some of your favorites"

He kissed me on the cheek. "thank you, but I'm afraid I won't be able to stay and enjoy it with you, I'll have to take it to go. I got some people who want to meet with me about the hotel"

I pouted "ok."

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later" he said with a smile. "By the way, damn you're looking smoking hot, as usual...if I didn't have to go, I'd take you on this table!"

I laughed.

I started to fix his plate and wrapped it in aluminum foil and gave it to him. "Here ya go" I said with a smile.

"Thank you" he kissed me on the lips, he grabbed the keys to my Bugatti and started to leave.

"Excuse me sir"

"Yes?"

"But I do believe those are _my_ car keys"

He smirked and tossed me the keys to his Rolls Royce.

"Fair trade?"

"Yep! Bye!" I said with a smile and waved

He laughed "bye baby" and then he walked out the door.

After eating breakfast _alone_ I got a call from the firm that there was some big case that I had to handle. So I went to my closest and picked out a black tailor made dress that wore my body like a second skin. The way it hugged my curves was sensational. I then put on my new pair of louboutins and some jewelry.

I hopped in the Rolls Royce and headed for the office, not sure of what was to come.

I walked into the firm and greeted all that greeted me, and threw a few fake smiles at the girls that I knew hated me simply because they weren't me. I walked into the meeting room where my assistant told me about this case where a man was arrested in a huge drug bust. Normally, I tried my best to stay away from those cases, no good ever came out of them. If you were the prosecuting lawyer and sent the man or woman to jail you'd be looking behind your back every second making sure they didn't get you, and if you were the defense lawyer and lost the case, well you're just as good as gone.

"Ok Stephanie, so you're defending a Tyler Briskley, he was found with more than 950,000 dollars worth of crack cocaine" said my assistant Stacie.

"Damn, I should just give up now" I said with a slight chuckle. After talking the case over with her I started my work. I then got up and went to the bathroom, I would normally use the one in my office, but just to piss off some of the girls in the firm I strutted down to the bathroom on the main hall just to show off my fabulousness. Thinking back, I wish I would have never went in that bathroom to begin with. That's when all things would start to go south for me, from that moment on out.

**Present**

"Wait! Don't punch me!" Veronica said rubbing her arm "is this the part where I'm about to find out why you're sitting across from me now?"

"_Somewhat_, yes"

"Ok, I'll be quiet now"

"Hell just froze over"

**Flashback**

I opened the door to the bathroom and walked in, I went to the stall and handled my business and then went to the sink to wash my hands. As I was doing this I heard a noise that sounded like someone was sniffing. So I walked toward the stall and opened it, and saw my friend Kiren sniffing what looked to be cocaine.

"KIREN!" I screamed.

She was so into what she was doing that she didn't even notice me until I screamed out her name. She then jumped up really fast and started to wipe at her nose.

"Stephanie! Wha whaa what are you doing in here?"

"It's a bathroom, what do you think I'm doing in here, the question is, what are **you** _doing_ in here?"

"It's not what you think"

"Oh really? So thats sugar you were sniffing and that's around your face?"

"Umm"

"Really Kiren!? Do you really think im that stupid!?"

"No...it's just.."

"How long has this been going on for Kiren?"

"Stephan..."

"HOW LONG!?"

"A year ok!"

"Is that what you stopped coming to visit me?"

"Yes, I didn't want you to see me like this..."

"Come, we'll talk about this in my office before someone comes in here"

"Ok"

"Straighten out your hair and go wash your face first"

Kiren did as I told her and then I grabbed her hand and we walked to my office.

"Talk. **NOW**!" I demanded once we were in the room and the door was shut

"Ok, me and mark were having problems because of my _problem_"

"Mhm"

"He was trying to get me help but I wouldn't listen and now we're separated and I have no where to go, that's why I asked could I work for you again"

"Kiren, why didn't you come to me!?" I cried

"Like I said, I didn't wanna screw up your life with my shit"

"You wouldn't have screwed up my life Kiren" words I didn't know I'd live to regret saying.

"Yes I would have!"

"How?"

"Look I just would have ok! Who needs someone like me around their family and themselves!?

"You're my friend, practically a sister, I would have helped you no matter what"

"So you'll help me now?"

"Yes Kiren, yes I will."

A month later Kiren had moved in with Steph and Paul and the kids. She was also secretly going to rehab, Steph didn't want Paul to know this is why she was living here because he would have kicked her out instantly.

Paul was at work and the kids were at school, I was walking towards Kiren's room where I heard that sniffing noise yet again, but coming out of the bathroom that I was walking past. I slowly opened the door and saw Kiren sniffing cocaine from the counter.

"KIREN WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? HOW DARE YOU! AND IN MY HOUSE!? WHERE MY CHILDREN SLEEP! I LET YOU IN MY HOME AND YOU DO THIS SHIT!" I was seething with anger.

"Steph I.."

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!"

"Steph please! I have no where to go!"

"Well you did but you've disrespected me and my home, now you must leave"

Stephanie didn't want to put Kiren out, but she couldn't risk her children seeing her doing this.

"I'm sorry Steph, I really am...I'll go" and with that Kiren walked to her room where she started packing up the little things she had.

**20 minutes later**

"Kiren" Stephanie said in a gentle voice as she walked in.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice sounded shaky as if she'd been crying.

"I'm not going to put you out on the streets, but you can't live here, I've paid for you to stay at a hotel for 6 months, but after that you're on your own."

"Oh thank you Steph!" She said as she got up and hugged Stephanie

"Kiren, I love you, but you need help."

"I know...but you have to understand that this isn't just some habit that you can kick"

"I know that, but you have to try and you obviously have not"

"No Steph, I have I really have...it's just hard"

"Who is supplying you with this shit?"

"I can't give a name"

"Then I can't give you a place to live for 6 months"

"Ok ok...his name is...Tyler...Tyler Briskley"

And with that, Stephanie wanted to faint, were the words that just came out of her friends mouth prove to be true? This was the man that she was supposed to be defending in court in a few weeks...how could she defend a man that got her friend in this mess in the first place.

"Stephanie...you look like you've seen a demon"

And with that her phone rang and a text pulled up and said she was to meet Tyler right now at the jail so they could discuss his case.

"...that's because I'm about to come face to face with one."

"Huh?"

"Kiren, I have business to take care of, when I get back home I want you gone, the directions to your hotel is in the kitchen along with 50 dollars for the cab and a few hundred for yourself"

Kiren nodded

And with that Stephanie grabbed her keys and walked towards the garage, she hopped in her Ashton Martin and headed towards the jail not knowing what was to become of her life now.

* * *

Thoughts? And do you like the present to flashbacks thing or is it annoying?


	4. More problems

**At the jail.**

After going through security and everything, cops led Stephanie to the visitation room to meet Tyler for the first time. They've talked over the phone but never met.

She walked in and he was sitting at a table chained up.

"Hello Tyler" I said with a fake smile. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"Damn, well hello yourself, I didn't know you'd be this damn fine" he said as he flashed his perfectly straight and white teeth at me. Well it's obvious that he didn't do the drugs, just sold them.

"Thank you"

"Oh you're _very_ welcome"

"Well then, lets get down to business, you were pulled over at a.."

"Woah, woah, woah baby, lets get to know each other first, why the rush?" He asked with a smile. I couldn't deny that he was very good looking, he had short brown hair that hung below his ears, a beautiful tan skin complexion, a nicely trimmed beard and beautiful green eyes and a killer smile.

"Well first of all, I'm _**not**_ your baby and secondly I'm your lawyer and I've come here to do my job, not be your friend" Stephanie said with an attitude

"Sexy and sassy, I love it." He replied with a smiled again

"So, do you want to start off by telling me what happened ?"

"Call me Ty"

"So , what happened on November 15?"

He laughed "damn girl, you're difficult. Well basically I was setup"

"By whom?"

"Hell I don't know, probably someone that knew what I had on me"

"And what did you have on you?"

"Baby you already know"

I gave him a killer look.

"Ok. Ok. I had about 950k dollars worth of coke."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I didn't even know I had it"

I knew he was lying, Kiren pretty much clarified that for me.

"Ya know.."I said leaning in close "it's not good to _lie_ to your lawyer "

"I'm not" he said as he to leaned forward.

"Hmm. Well, if you're not gonna tell me the truth then I have no reason to stay, I'll just let the firm find you another lawyer" and with that I started to gather my things.

"Hey! You can't do that!"

"Oh, but I _can_ and I _**am**_."

"But.."

"You have **TWO** choices Tyler!" I said holding up my index and middle finger. "either tell me the truth or I walk and you stay in here forever." I said raising my voice

"I'm **not** lying to you! I didn't know I had that shit on me! I only knew what I know because of the shit they were telling me!" He cried.

I just glared at him.

"Continue"

"I knew the truck I was in, was a quote on quote '_dirty_ truck' meaning it has been used before for transferring drugs."

"Then why on earth would you ride in it"

"Long story"

"Then your ass better get to talking"

And with that I sat back down and begin to take notes as he talked.

I drove home in silence with the radio off, just trying to clear my mind. Part of me wanted to believe Tyler and the other part of me was telling me _hellll_ **no**.

I parked my car into the garage and walked in to see my kids playing.

"Hello" I said.

"MOMMY! Yous back!" Yelled my 2 year old Daughter Claire.

"Yes, mommy is back" I answered as she hugged me and I kissed her on the head.

"Mommy!" Then I saw my 5 year old son running towards me

"Hi Dillion" I said as I hugged him while still holding Claire

"I missed you mommy" he said as he kissed my cheek

"I missed you to"

"Hello Kaleb and Kiley" I said to my 8 year old twin daughter and son

"MOMMY!" They said in unison as they rushed to me and hugged me.

"Wow, why can't I ever get this much love when I get home?" Said Paul

"Because you're not as special as me" I said as I got up and walked over to kiss him.

"Don't kiss me" he said with a smile

I laughed and saw that he was in the process of making dinner, thank god because I sure as hell didn't want to, not after my day.

"What happened today babe, I thought you were gonna work from your home office" Paul said as he started cutting vegetables.

"That was the plan, but I had to go meet my client"

"And how did that go?"

"Fine" I lied.

"Babe, where's Kiren?"

"Yeah mommy, where's teetee Ki?" Asked my five year old.

"Oh, she moved out"

"Why?" Asked Paul "her and Mark work things out?"

"No. But she did think it was her time to go" I lied.

"_Hmm_". Replied Paul, I hope he wasnt picking up on my lie because he was a master at that.

We finished our dinner and watched a movie with the kids before we put them to bed. Then Paul and I went to our room.

"So, what really happened with Kiren?"

-**DAMN**!- I thought to myself

"Babe I told you"

"Yeah, well _too bad_ I don't believe you"

"Well that's just _too bad_ isn't it?"

"Steph."

"Paul"

"Ok, I'm not about to argue with you, if you wanna hold her leaving a secret then fine."

"Fine"

"You know what? Fuck this, I'm sleeping in the guest bed tonight"

"Paul.."

"What!?"

"You don't understand"

"Well help me understand"

Before I could answer, my phone begin to ring. I walked over and answered it and knew immediately who it was.

"Hi Steph."

"Hello, Kiren"

"You remember how you said you'd help me?"

"Yes"

"Well I have a problem"

"What?"

"Tyler"

"What about Tyler"

"He's here...in my hotel."


	5. This has gone too far

"Shit" I muttered to myself.

'How the hell did he get out?, he wasn't even given bail'. I thought to myself.

"Ok Kiren, I'm on my way." And with that I grabbed my jacket and started to walk towards the bedroom door until I felt my husband grab me by the arm.

"Where are you going Stephanie?"

"To see Kiren"

"Why?"

"Because she wants to see me"

"At 11 o'clock?"

"Yes"

Why?"

"I don't know Paul! What's with the damn 20 questions!?"

"The hell is wrong with you tonight Stephanie?"

"Nothing! Now let me go! **Now**!"

Paul let me go and just starred at me.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you need to fix it" and he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

I felt bad, I didn't want to argue with my husband but I couldn't tell him the truth, at least not now. I grabbed the keys to his Lamborghini because I needed something fast to get me there quick and my Bugatti was getting detailed so I couldn't use it and Paul would never give me the keys to his jag...bastard.

I hopped in the car and sped off, I arrived at the hotel in 20 minutes, driving at a normal speed it would usually take 30-35. Thank God no cops were out tonight.

I went straight for the elevator and pushed the PH button.

When I arrived Kiren opened the door.

"Hi Steph"she said gently

"Where is he? And how the hell did he get here?" I asked.

"I..I don't know"

"Don't _lie_ to me Kiren"

"I'm not! He was here when I got back from McDonalds"

**Present**

"HA! Bitch can't even enjoy her McNuggets! " Veronica said.

**Flashback**

"She isn't lying" said a male voice

I turned around to see Tyler sitting on the bed

"What in the _hell_ are you doing here!?"

"Hey baby, and I just came to visit a friend" he looked at Kiren

"Kiren, what is this asshole doing here?"

"Woah, babe, I'm your client, it's not nice to call me names" he said and flashed that beautiful smile of his.

"How did you get out!? You weren't even allowed bail!" I screamed

"You'd be surprised of what I'm capable of babe, now I only came here for **one** thing and one thing only and your little friend over there better get it"he said.

"And what is that?" I asked

"My two hundred and fifty thousand dollars"

I could have fainted right then and there, I just slowly turned to Kiren and said

"What is he talking about Kiren? Hmm?"

"I um.."

"WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Damn I love your feisty side" he said

"Shut the hell up Tyler"

"Yes ma'am" he said with a grin

"Kiren, what is this? Why do you owe him 250k?"

"For supply...and _protection_"

"Meaning?"

"Well it's obvious that I have a problem so I was ripping off certain dealers and shit to get my fix...well one day I.."

"She basically fucked with the wrong guy and now he's coming after her ass, I've been paying my men out of _**my**_ pocket, to protect her stupid ass because she's one of my best customers and I couldn't let her go, now she either gets me my 250 or lets just say you won't see her around for much longer" Tyler said with hate in his voice.

"Now I know she doesn't have it, and can't get it in the time period that I need it, because I too have a boss and I'm not gonna get killed over some bitch! Now either _you_ *pointing at me* give it to me, dollar babe, or .."

"Or what?" I interrupted

"your friend sleeps for eternity oh...and so does your beautiful little children...your call"

Tyler was no longer the flirty bachelor anymore. He was dead serious and was out for blood. I loved my friend but I didn't want to be involved in this shit but it looks like I had no choice. And now my children were being brought into this, how did he even know I had kids!? How much more did he know about me I wondered.

"Fine, I'll give you your money" I said.

**Present**

"Maaaan you stupid! That bitch would've died!" Said Veronica

"Now I see what my mom meant by you can't call everybody your friend" I said glaring at Veronica.

"Hey! I'm a damn good friend, but when it comes to my kids and possibly my life. Shiiiit fuck other people. Every bitch for herself! Whoop whoop!"

**Flashback**

"Now that's a good girl" he said as he got up and walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" I yelled as I tried to push him off.

"Stephy, be a good girl, unless of course, your children don't mean shit to you" he said as he started to kiss my neck and squeeze my ass. I could feel him getting hard and it was grossing me out, then he started to fondle with my breasts. He stopped and glanced up, "Kiren, give us some privacy will you." He said as he look at her and then smiled at me before starting to kiss my neck again.

"**No**!"

"Excuse me?"

"Your problem is with _me_! **Not** her! Don't do this, Stephanie is innocent...please Tyler! Please! I'm begging you!"

He scoffed and then looked back at me.

"She's a shitty business person but a good friend." He said as he let me go and walked towards the door. "Don't let me down Stephanie, your friend knows how to get the money to me" and with that he walked out.

"Stephanie.."

THIS HAS GONE TOO DAMN FAR KIREN! My children are involved! **MY** **CHILDREN** KIREN!"

"I know.."

"**NO**! Obviously you don't!" I yelled. I pulled out my check book and wrote out a check for 250k. My bankers new that I was a big spender, so me bailing out this much money was nothing to them and they wouldn't get suspicious. After I was done I took the check and shoved it towards Kiren.

"Don't speak to me again, **EVER**!" And I grabbed my keys and walked out.

When I got home, I was prepared for the fight I knew my husband was gonna out up. I walked in the bedroom to see it empty. So I walked upstairs and looked around, I wanted to call out his name but I didn't want to wake the kids. I finally found him in one of the guest bedrooms. He was sound asleep, so I took off my jacket and heels and stripped down to my bra and panties. I climbed in bed with him and draped my arm across his waist and laid my head on his chest, I wanted so badly to wake him up and just make love to him to make up for my behavior earlier but I didn't know if he would still be mad or not so I decided against it.

I woke up the next morning to find my husband gone. I grabbed my jacket and wrapped it around me. I checked the time and knew that he had probably taken the kids to school already, I just hoped that he didn't head straight to work afterwards.

I walked downstairs to find him in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

"Hi babe" I said as I walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Hi" he didn't even look at me.

"Paul, I love you"

"Then why can't you communicate with me?" He said turning and finally looking at me.

"It's not as easy as you think"

"Oh, so when did talking to your **husband** become such a huge problem?" I could tell that he was starting to get angry.

"Baby, can't we just forget about this and move on" I said trying to lighten the mood and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"No" and he removed my arms from around him. "Not until you can tell me what's going on and tell me the truth" and with that he walked away.

We got dressed for work in pure silence, I wanted so badly to tell Paul the truth and knowing that our children's lives were now at stake, I should. But first I needed to know how all of this would play out first. I didn't want to get Paul worked up for nothing and go after Tyler.

I settled on wearing a simple white suit to work today, Paul had on a grey pinned striped suit. He looked very handsome as usual, and he wore his hair down. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, hoping that he'd kiss me back, but all he did was gently push me away and grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Oh, and next time you decide to head out and not tell me where the fuck you're going, don't take _**my**_ car with you" and he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Sorry if this chapter was boring or sucked.


	6. It's time to talk

I returned home from work to find the house empty. The kids weren't home so I figured that Paul took them to see my parents since they had been begging all week. I also didn't hear the TV or anything, so I figured that Paul was gone to.

I opened the door to our bedroom and saw Paul's gym clothes sprawled out across the floor. I hate when he does this, it's so annoying. I picked them up and went to open the bathroom door when he came out with nothing on but a towel and his hair and body soaking wet.

I just wanted to take him right then and there.

"Hey baby" I said as I gave him a quick kiss on his lips

"I see you're still acting like everything is fine" he said as he walked passed me.

I let out a long sigh and went into the bathroom to throw his clothes in the hamper.

I returned and he was putting on some jeans and a shirt.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Well, normally I would tell you, but it seems like we don't do that anymore."

He grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Paul!"

"Paul what? Unless you're about to tell me what the hell has been up with you, then don't bother talking to me."

"Paul you...you just don't understand"

"Well how the hell can I when you won't tell me?"

I turned my head to look away.

**Present**

"Stephanie tell that man what's going on!"

"...I should just kill you, I'm already in jail"

**Flashback**

I took a deep breath and let it out before answering

"I'll talk to you when you're in a better mood"

"I'm in a good mood babe"

I smiled at him calling me that. "You promise?" I said in a baby voice.

He laughed. "Yush, I prowmiss" he mocked back.

"Ok..well.."

His phone ranged.

"Hello, yes this is he...mhm, oh really? Well ok,see you there" he hung up and turned to me.

"Babe, I gotta go.."

**-thank god!- **I though to myself

"But why?" I asked faking concern

"Problems at the gym with the new manager, we can talk when I get back"

"Ok. I'm ready to talk when _you_ are" I said with a smile.

"I've been ready" he walked over, wrapped his arms around my wais and gave me a long passionate kiss on the lips, I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"'mmmm" I moaned against his lips

He kissed me one last time and turned to walk towards the door.

"Bye babe" I said

"Bye"

**Present**

"DAMN PHONE! Fuck that manager! Don't you just hate interruptions!?"

"It's like looking into a mirror isn't it?" I said as I starred at Veronica

**Flashback**

After Paul left the bedroom, I took off my suit, and put on a pink tank top with green shorts. Then I walked to my '_dirty_ drawer' to find something sexy for later tonight. I figured that I could take his mind off of things if he walked in the house and I had on something sexy.

As I was looking, I heard Paul call me, which confused me as I thought he was gone.

"Hey babe!"

"Yeah!"

"Could you come here for a sec! There's someone at the door for ya!"

"Alright" I said wondering who that could be.

I walked down the hall and towards the front door, I couldn't see who it was since Paul was blocking my view.

"Who is it babe?" I asked

"He said he's hear to talk to you, must be a client of yours or something"

"Oh what's his name?" I do remember the firm telling me that I had another case but it was nothing major, especially not big enough for them to come to my house.

"He said his name is Tyler, Tyler _Briskley_"

I froze in my steps. Oh my god, how does he know where I live!?

I took a few deep breaths and walked to the door with a forced smile on my face.

"Hello, can I help you Mr...?"

"_Briskley_" he replied with a smile. "And yes you can, actually I'm your new partner in your case with Mr. Kent." He replied holding out his hand.

My god, he even knew the mans name of my other case

"Oh, well the _firm_ didn't tell me that I'd be getting a partner, I'm used to working alone" I said shaking his hand.

"But you know how these _firms_ are, they tell you one thing and _**do**_ another" he said hinting at something.

"Well um, I'm gonna go" said Paul. I was hoping that he would stay. Paul would usually never leave me alone with another man, but I knew that phone call had to be urgent since he was.

"Ok baby" I said as I kissed him passionately.

Paul smiled and then left.

Tyler walked in and I closed the door and watched Paul speed off.

Then I turned around to see Tyler clapping his hands.

"That was an Oscar worthy performance babe"

"Why are you here!?"

"Damn, I gotta admit, this is a nice place ya got here babe" he ignored me

"What the fuck do you want" I asked.

It took him a while to answer.

"Sooooo, you didn't hold up _your_ part of the deal I see" he said playing with the heel of his foot.

"What are you talking about?" I asked folding my arms.

"I never got my money, and by the way, great job at making me jealous with the kiss...it worked perfectly"

"Woah, woah, woah" I said lifting up my hands and shaking them.

"Woah, woah, what?"

"I gave you your money, well I gave it to Kiren to give to you"

He laughed

"What's so funny?" I asked. "And why the hell are you at my house and how do you even know I live here!?"

"Babe, you can't trust no crack head with 250 thousand dollars, and like I said before, I'm capable of everything and _anything_."

**Present**

"yeah that's true, don't trust no damn crack head, I did once and.."

"SHUT UP!"

**Flashback**

"So you mean to tell me, Kiren has run off with your money?"

"Yes, yes she has"

I scoffed. The nerve of this bitch.

**Present**

"GIIIIRL! Hunt that bitch down and beat the shank off of her!"

"The hell is a shank?"

"I don't know"

"Shut up Veronica"

**Flashback**

"Hey, don't be angry, I got played to." He said with a smile

"What about your boss?"

"Aww, you _do_ care" he flashed another smile.

"As if"

"I'm on a bit of a time limit just like Kiren"

"You know what? fuck this shit. I'll just write you another check right now and put it in your hands so you can say you have it and problem solved and you leave me and my family the fuck alone."

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked again

"Baby, you're in breach of contract...it's 450 now"

"WHAT!?" I asked throwing my arms up in the air

"Yeah, every minute that bitch doesn't bring me my money, the stakes get higher and higher...unless you wanna pay me yet _another_ way" he said looking me up and down licking his lips.

"Hell no, you can have your money"

I walked towards my bedroom to get my checkbook, I turned around to see Tyler standing by the door.

"Get the hell out of my room" I said

"Nah, I had to make sure you weren't trying to call the cops or anything, we all know that would be a stupid idea." He said walking in and closing the door.

I scoffed and then started to write his check.

"Here" I said as I forced it on him like I did with Kiren.

"Oooooh, I like that feisty side of yours" he said as he grabbed my arm

"Let me go Tyler"

"Or what?"

"LET ME GO!"

He picked me up and threw me on the bed and then climbed on top of me and pinned my arms over my head.

"You're gonna give it to me whether you want to or not" he said as he started kissing my neck.

"GET OFF OF ME! LET ME GO!"

"I like a fighter, it turns me on" he said as he started to take off my shirt.

I punched him in the face

"Ohh, baby girl you really shouldn't have done that" and with that he slapped me. And pulled out his gun and put it to my head. "Now be a good girl and relax ok?"

I nodded

He started to kiss me again and I heard my bedroom door open, thinking it was Paul, I had never been so happy. But it wasn't Paul at all.

"GET OFF MY MOMMY!" I heard Dillion yell. He came behind Tyler and hit him in the back of the head with the little toy bat Paul got him for his birthday.

Tyler shoved him away

"Get back kid" he said as he turned his attention back to me.

"**NO**!" He said as he then climbed on top of Tyler and started to punch him like Paul had taught him.

**_Flashback within a Flashback_**

"Hey Steph!"

"Yeah!?"

"Come here for a second"

"Ok" I walked down the hall to see Paul on his knees in front of Dillon.

"Check out this cool trick I taught him."

"Ok" I said as I looked on.

"Dillion, whatcha gonna do if someone ever tries to mess with mommy?"

And with that Dillion being to wildly kick and punch Paul, and he was hitting him hard for a three year old.

"Haha yeah! Good job buddy!" Paul said as he raised his hand for a high five.

"Thanks daddy!"

"Paul! Don't teach him violence" I smiled.

"Hey, you _never_ know when you're gonna _**need**_ his help _one day"_

**Flashback**

And boy did I at this point, thank god for that, I will never tell Paul not to teach our children how to fight again.

"Ahhh!" Tyler screamed "get off of me! He's..he's biting me now!"

Tyler pushed Dillion down again and looked at me.

"I feel blood!"

"Well I told you to stop!" Screamed Dillion

"I'm still gonna get what I want, even if I have to shoot this little fucker"

I punched him again, this time harder and in the face again.

He went to hit me but Dillion clung on to his arm.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Dillion yelled.

**Present**

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Veronica said standing up "YOU BEAT THAT MOTHERFUCKER DILLON!" Veronica yelled pointing to the ground as if she was speaking to him.

"Veronica, sit your crazy ass down"

**Flashback**

Tyler pushed him off again and looked at me. Dillion came back and grabbed his jacket and held on to it.

"So..you're gonna **rape** me...in front of my _**son**_!?" I asked my voice shaky and tears falling down.

Tyler took one last glance at Dillion who was giving him a look that could kill and then he looked back at me.

"You just got lucky...**again**! But trust it won't happen anymore, I _**will**_ get you and when I do, **no one** will be around" and with that he got off of me.

"Get the hell off of me you little brat" he said and exited out of the door of our room that leads to the pool. Damn, he even knows his way around my house.

"Mommy who was that?" Dillion asked.

I just grabbed him and hugged him and kissed him.

"A really bad person, but don't you worry about a thing ok?"

"K..you sure?"

I chuckled "yes I'm sure"

"K, what about dada?"

Oh shit, I didn't think about Paul

"Um, sweetie, daddy doesn't have to know ok? It's just our little secret ok?"

"K"

"Dillion, why aren't you with grandma and grandpa?" Thank god he wasn't

" I, I told them that I wanted to stay here with you and dada"

"How did you get here?"

"I rode the bus"

I gasped, first of all my children don't ride the _bus_ and second of all how did he know where to go, he could have went anywhere!

"How?"

"I told my teacher that I was gonna ride the bus and she called grandma and grandma told her our, our infornation"

"InforMAtion honey, and that's good and I'm glad you were a big man, but **don't ever** do that again ok? You could have wounded up anywhere!"

"K, I sawry mommy"

"It's ok"

"The teacher rided with me, I was safe mommy"

"Ok sweetie" I said still hugging him tightly.

**Present**

"Awww! Dillon my little homie!"

"Yes, he was always my biggest protector"

"So did he.."

"Anyway" I cut her off, not wanting to talk about my children

**Flashback**

After sending Dillion upstairs for his nap I sat down in the living room to think and then I heard the phone ring.

"Hello"

"You know, it felt _soooo_ good to be on top of you"

WHAT THE FUCK!? How did he get my number

"TYLER! What the hell!?"

"Ohhh, now come on baby, if I know where you live, you have to expect me to know your number, so did you like my dick being pressed against your pu.."

I hung up, not wanting to talk to him anymore. This is getting crazy now. He knows where I live, where I work, what I'm doing at work and now my number. I have to tell Paul...I have to...I _think_.

And as if on cue, Paul walked into the living room.

"Hey babe, who was that on the phone?"

"Paul..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing.."

"Tell me babe"

I took a deep breath

"We need to talk..."

And then the phone rang yet again.

**Present**

"Ooooooooooooh shiiiiiit!" Said Veronica


	7. What choice did I have?

**Flashback**

The phone rang at least 4 times before Paul said "you gonna get that?"

"Um..umm yeah" I stuttered as I reached for the phone but then snatched my hand away.

"What's with you?" Paul said with a confused face as he reached for the phone

"Hello?"

He gave me me a glare, oh my god is it Tyler again?

"Yeah.."

he looked at me again.

"how was your day mom?"

I let out a long sigh

"Yeah, sorry about that, Steph was upstairs and I was in the bathroom" he lied.

I got up from the sofa and walked towards my bedroom. When I got there I just pounced on the bed and tried to calm my nerves.

**Present**

"Scared of that man's mama!" Veronica said giving me the side eye.

"Hey, I thought it was Tyler"

"If it had been, what would you have done?...what do you think **Paul** would have done?"

"Honestly V, I **don't** know...tell him the truth I guess..."

"You _guess_!? This man has not not threaten you and your family but has been to your house, knows everything about you, tried to **rape** you _in front_ of **your son** and you **GUESS** you're gonna tell your husband about it?"

I said nothing as I knew she was right. I just turned and looked out the window.

"BITCH GIVE ME BACK MY SHOE!" Yelled an inmate

"NAAAH BITCH! FINDERS KEEPERS!" Replied the other one

"THOSE ARE SIZE 8! YOU A 12 BITCH!"

"SO! I CAN MAKE EM FIT!"

Veronica just stood up and walked to the cell door shaking her head

"Dumb bitches."

I just kept starring out the window.

Then a police officer walked up.

"Hey ladies, it's lights out in 30 minutes"

Veronica jetted back over to her bunk. "Hey bitch, 30 minutes till lights out, finish your story or at least try to get half way done."

I just kept starring out the window.

"HEY! Did you not hear me? Or did you go deaf within the last 2 minutes?"

I sighed and turned around and looked at her. "Are you gonna shut up?"

"I _can't_ promise that but I'll **try**"

**Flashback**

After finishing his conversation with his mom, Paul walked back into our room.

"Steph, what's going on? And no lies"

I sighed. "I guess there's no way around this huh?"

"Yeah, you've run your course...now speak"

I sighed again and told Paul the story..._except_ for the fact that I left out who Tyler truly was, what all he knew about and the fact that he threaten to kill me and the kids and tried to rape me...yep pretty much everything else.

**Present**

"Damn you stupid"

-**_well that didn't last long_**- I thought to myself

"I know"

"Ohhh shit you agreeing with me now?"

"For _one_ time and **one** time only"

**Flashback**

"THE FUCK!?" Paul said standing up and clinching his fist

"Please calm down" I asked gently

"You let a woman who did drugs into our home!? Around our children!?"

"She never did them around the kids Paul..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" He screamed. Throwing up his arms "she did it in their home! Whose to say that one day she just didn't get strung out and offer them some or left it hanging around and one of them got curious and tried to lick it or something!?"

"Paul! Kiren is **_a lot_** of things but she loves our kids and would not do th.."

"Oh give me a break! A crack head doesn't know what they would and wouldn't do under the influence!"

**Present**

"That's true! Cause a crack head tried to bite me once and steal my Reese's pieces!" Said Veronica. "That bitch got away with my snickers though!"

**Flashback**

"Paul.."

"PAUL NOTHING! And now she owes some idiot 250k, well _did_ until she screwed that up and ran off with his money! And you had to give him 450!" He said putting his hands on his hips and tapping his foot.

"Paul I.."

"WHO IS HE?"

"I don't know.."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Paul yelled pointing at me

**Present**

"Dont lie to him!...gone backhand yo ass"

I flipped Veronica off

**Flashback**

"IM NOT LYING TO YOU!" I lied.

"Why didn't you think to tell me this before?" He said his voice getting calmer.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that I could handle it"

He sighed. "Babe, you're supposed to tell me about things as serious as this, what if this man decides to come after you?"

-_**he already has**_- I thought to myself.

"Look, he got his money, he has **no** reason to, now can we please forget this?"

"**No**." He said folding his arms over his chest.

I was about to reply when a very sleepy Dillon walked in.

"Hey buddy, what are you still doing up?" Paul asked as he bent down to pick him up.

"Couldn't sleep...too much noise"

"What noise?" I asked

"You and dada fighting" he replied as he laid his head on Paul's chest

"We weren't fighting" Paul replied.

"K"

I chuckled, it's so easy to convince him.

Paul gave him a kiss on the top of the head. "You wanna sleep with us tonight buddy?"

"Yes."

"K." Paul replied. Now I see where he got that from.

Paul walked over to the bed and placed Dillon in the middle of it.

"Hey dada."

"Yeah bud?"

"I got into a fight today.."

The blood in my veins stopped flowing...oh no! He's gonna tell!

"You got in a fight?" Paul asked. "With who?" He said tilting his head

"I don't know"

"So you got In a fight and you don't even know with who?"

"Yeah!" Well it's not like he was lying.

Paul chuckled. "Well did you win?"

"Yep!"

"Good." Paul high fived him. "Now get some rest"

"K" Dillon replied as he rolled over and went to sleep.

"Did he tell you about this?"

"Nope" I lied. "It's my first time hearing it"

"Oh. Well,ok" Paul said as he stood up and entered the bathroom

I let out a long deep breath

"Whew, thank god"

**Present**

"I'm sick of you breathing, you and all these damn deep breathes"

"Veronica"

"yes?"

"shut up"

**Flashback**

Two weeks had passed since my little altercation thing with Tyler, things were going great for me and Paul and we were on the right path again. We made up.._**a lot**_ and it was, in Tony the Tiger's voice "GREEEEAT!" That man had such a gift when it came to the bedroom.

I was at my desk finishing some work, Paul had called and said that he would come and pick me up, because while I was in court, he sent My Ashton Martin to the detail shop. I was almost done when I heard a knock, which was weird seeing as Paul usually just barges right in, but I thought nothing of it and got up to answer the door. I was starting to feel strange about it the closer that I got to the door.

**Present**

"Dun um dun um...dun um dun um" Veronica made that stupid sound effect that plays when the shark is about to eat your ass.

**Flashback**

As I got closer and closer to the door..

**Present**

"Dun UM Dun Um!" Veronica continued

**Flashback**

Then I turned the knob

**Present**

"DUN UM! DUN UM! DUN UM!"

**Flashback**

I opened and looked at the person who glared back at me in silence

**Present**

**"**_DUN DUN __**DUUUUUUUUN**_**!"**

**Flashback**

It was the janitor, he had come to clean my office

**Present**

"DAMN! I wish I would have known that before I wasted all my breath!"

"Well shut the hell up then" I laughed

**Flashback**

"Oh it's ok, my office has already been cleaned today, thank you" I said as we said our goodbyes and I went to the bathroom.

When I returned I saw a bouquet of roses lying on my desk. I smiled. Paul can be so sweet sometimes, it's the little things like this that make me smile the most. I went over and picked them up and looked at them, I was never one for sniffing flowers, I mean, what's the point? They all smell the same to me.

**Present**

"Yeah girl, I was never one for that either, might catch a damn bug up ya nose"

**Flashback**

As I placed the flowers back down, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and lips kissing my neck.

"You're so sweet" I said as I relaxed back into his arms. He started to kiss my neck again. I moaned at the contact. But then he started to nibble on my ear which was weird because that's something Paul would **never** do. He once told me he was afraid to do that because somehow ear wax would find its way out of my ear and somehow climb up the side and into his mouth...he's so weird.

"Paul." I said as I place my hands over his, which was again weird because I didn't feel his wedding band and he never goes anywhere without it on. Even when he's working out, he puts it on a chain and wears it around his neck. And his hands felt suddenly smaller than they were this morning.

"Honey?" ..."Paul?"

"I knew you liked it when I kissed you"

Knowing immediately whose voice that was I elbowed Tyler in the stomach.

"ow!" He cried out "that's no way to treat your man"

"Fuck you Tyler! What are you doing here!?"

"I just thought I'd come to see you" he said as he rubbed his stomach

"You got your money, I don't know where Kiren is, now stay the hell away from me!"

" I heard you were backing out of my case and didnt want to defend me anymore"

"Could you blame me!?"

He just laughed. "You're not going anywhere"

"Oh _really_?" I asked folding my arms

"Yeah, you're the best of the best and **you're gonna** get me out of this mess"

"And is this" I said picking up the roses "your way of an apology?, because if it is then you can just forget it" I said as I threw them against the wall.

"Stephy, that's not how you treat a gift"

"Screw you and your gift! I will **not** defend you"

"Fine, when Kaleb gets done with football practice at 5:30 at the 'Kids Sports Complex' One of my boys will take him out. When Kiley is done with gymnastics at 5:40 at 'California Jumpers' then I'll have yet another one of my boys take her out while she's leaving class. When Dillon is done with

Karate class at 'Kids Karate Center' on Monday I'll just have one of my boys take the little brat out. And last but not least, when pretty miss Claire is having a private ballet on Wednesday at 9 in the morning, well you know what's gonna happen oh and uh, maybe Paul's brakes might go out on his way to the airport Thursday...so I **_expect_** to see you in court next week right?"

All the blood had left my body, I felt like my heart had skipped way too many beats, this man knows everything and I mean **EVERYTHING** about me and my family. Tyler is more dangerous than I thought he was, I had no choice but do any and **everything** that he asked of me or told me.

The way I spaced out and the look on my face basically gave him his answer but the sick bastard wanted to hear it from my own mouth.

"Sooooo...I'll see you in court right?

"Ye..ye..yeah" I managed to spit out.

"That doesn't sound very convincing" he said tilting his head

"I'll **be** there tyler" I said more sternly but you could hear the hurt and fear in my voice.

"Now that's a good girl" he said. "We'll be in touch" he winked and walked out the door.

In a mindset filled with anger, hurt and hate I just went on a rampage in my office and started throwing things and knocking stuff down. Ripping papers and kicking things. When I finally cooled back down, I grabbed my briefcase and some papers for Tyler's case and took one last glance at the mess I had created in my office, then I walked out the door to go and wait for Paul to come and pick me up.

**Present**

"If I was that janitor, I'd be pissed" said Veronica


	8. Until we meet again

**Flashback**

I sat outside on a bench waiting for Paul to pull up when I got a text from Tyler.

_Nice wheels your man is driving, I've always wanted a Bently. Tell him Hi for me when he comes to pick you up, oh and you don't have to worry about your car, while it was in the shop I made sure __**nothing**__ out of the ordinary happened to it. :)_

I wanted to reply with a great big "fuck you" but I was afraid that it might make him upset. This has gone way too far, I must tell Paul, but how am I gonna convince him not to go to police or anything? Ugh, I hate life.

Paul pulled up and parked in my reserved spot, I got up and ran over to the car, opened the door and threw my stuff in the back and then got in and put on my seatbelt without saying a word.

"Hey babe, bad day?"

-**you don't know the half of it**- I thought to myself

"Yeah." I replied

"What happened?"

"Just a little tired and everyone was getting on my nerves, but enough about me" I said turning towards him. "How was your day?"

"It was alright" he reversed the car out of the spot and then drove forward.

"Ah"

"You hungry?"

"Starving"

After we ate chipotle, for the most part we rode home in silence. When we got in the house, I checked on all the kids and kissed them goodnight. I hugged them a little tighter and gave them many kisses, I was so afraid for my babies. They are innocent and have done nothing wrong.

I walked down the hallway when my phone beeped. I looked at it and it was another text from Tyler.

_Babe, you don't have to hug and kiss them for so long, they'll be safe as long as you keep up your end of the bargain...oh and nice pajamas by the way, I love white on you. :P_

I could have fainted, there's cameras in my home! I can't tell Paul right now because Tyler would probably have his boys come to the house. I knew exactly what I'd do tomorrow morning and that's have some people to come and check out the house. I knew if I texted or called someone and told them, then Tyler would probably find out somehow and send some fake guys down here. So tomorrow I'm gonna tell my secretary to make the call and have people over while we're all gone.

I walked into my room and saw Paul lying down in our bed with nothing on but his boxers and he was reading something.

**-hmm, since Tyler is watching, I might as well make him jealous-**

so I walked over and snatched the paper out of Paul's hand and threw it to the ground. I climbed on top of him and begin to kiss his neck.

"Well, well, well, someone is in a frisky mood tonight" he said

"Damn right" and with that I begin to kiss him. -**Take that Tyler**.-

The next morning while Paul was in the shower, I was getting dressed when I got another text.

_Well, my my my. Quite the performance you put on last night.._

I scoffed and threw my phone in my purse, I walked into the bathroom to kiss Paul goodbye and headed off to work.

I was at my desk doing some paper work for Tyler's case, tomorrow would be the day I defend his ass and he would finally get out of my life. I had the cameras removed and had a search team search for any bugs and stuff that might have been planted. They confiscated all of the cameras and found a bug on my phone. So I got a new one, to avoid questions from Paul, I said I dropped my other one. Thank god Tyler didnt have the number to my new phone, the last text he sent me on my old one was:

_Ah, smart lady you are, I didn't see that one coming, but it's ok. I don't need to have eyes on you anymore._

Thank god because I was sick of him.

"Hey Stephanie."

"Yes Stacie?"

"You have a phone call on line 4"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome"

Please don't be Tyler I thought to myself.

"Hey baby"

I relaxed.

"Hi sweetie, how is everything going at the hospital today?"

"Fine, except we had one guy come in here with a huge gash on the side of his head, we had to do emergency surgery"

"What the hell did he do?"

"Dumbass was doing backflips and shit off of a building and landed on a rail"

"Ouch!"

"Yeah. Well I just called to check on you, and to tell you that I love you"

I blushed.

"I love you too baby, talk to you later bye.

The next day I was in court, it was time to defend Tyler. He came in wearing a very expensive grey suit. I hated how good looking he was, it made me sick to know what such a sick, twisted and delusional bastard he was on the inside.

"Hey babe" he's whispered.

I ignored him.

Later on in court, things were looking up for Tyler, even though the stacks were stacked against him, I was doing one hell of a job and pissing the prosecutor off. No matter what he came at Tyler with, I always came back with something harder and stronger than his argument. But there were a few times when Tyler would fuck things up for himself on the stand and I would have to get him out of it.

"I figure with the statues of limitations, I shouldn't have to face that much time."

"There is **NO** statue of limitations for drugs !" Yelled the Judge

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!?" Yelled Tyler

" , I wonder how long can you keep up this attitude of yours when 50 men are going to try and jump you all at once in your cell."

"And I wonder how long you can keep your cocky attitude, after I get done shoving that gravel up your ass."

"My client would like that stripped from the record your honor!" I called out

"You fucking dumbass, you tryna go back to jail?" I whispered in his ear.

"Hey, it's your job to get me out of this shit **no matter** what I do or say."

After another long hour in court, the jury came to a decision and found Tyler not guilty because of the lack of evidence that could prove whether or not he knew what was in the car when he got in it. Nor could they prove where he was going to go when he got in the car, or if there was any intention to sell the products, if in fact he knew they were there. So he pretty much got off Scott free with 6 months probation. There was nothing I could do about that, it was either take that or one year worth of community service which I knew he wouldn't serve.

After the case, Tyler hugged me and said "Well babe, ya did it, you got me off"

"I **_always_** get the job done" I said folding my arms against my chest and glaring at him, wanting to punch him.

"Well I knew you'd come through, it's not like you had a choice right?"

I scoffed. "Yeah"

He held out his hand for me to shake it.

"Good job" he said as I shaked It. And when I was about to let go he pulled me in closer to him and whispered in my ear. "_Until we meet again_" and then flashed a smile.

"Oh no, we are **done** with one another, I kept my end of the bargain, now you keep yours."

"Oh I am, I'm not gonna come near you or your kids, I'm just saying, you **_never_** know, we just might run into one another again."

"I doubt it, now stay the hell away from me."

"As you wish" and with that he turned and walked out towards the front and turned around and flashed me one last smile.

A smile that belonged to a face that I hoped I would never see again.

I took Veronica out of this chapter you guys, I might do a few without her from now on, and then a few with her. What do you guys think? **_Try_** and keep her in every chapter or just work her in every now and then? :-)


	9. Just when things were going right for me

**Present**

I got quiet and starred at Veronica.

"What?" She asked

"Oh nothing, it's just I got through that whole part without _any_ interruptions"

"Don't jinx yourself"

"I think I just did"

**Flashback**

It had been three months since the court case with Tyler and he kept his word, I hadn't seen nor heard from him. No weird texts or random phone calls, life was back to normal again...life was good. At least that's what I **_thought_**.

**Present**

"And the shit begins!" Veronica said raising her arms up

"Oh god, why did I have to say anything to you?"

Veronica smiled.

**Flashback**

Paul and I had been invited to a banquet for all the doctors, we go every year and every year it's the same old boring shit. Long ass speeches and boring conversations. But it was apart of my mans job and I had to be supportive and I had to make sure these bitches didn't try and and act brand new and get at him.

**Present**

"Is Stephanie gonna have to slap a bitch?" Veronica said titling her head to the side and making a slapping motion with her hand.

I laughed. "Only if she has to."

**Flashback**

Paul and I were dressed in our absolute finest, we were _dashing_ to say the least. His hair was slicked back in a tight ponytail, he had on a black tailor made tux with a white tie and black alligator shoes. He wore his diamond Rolex that shined so bright it could blind you.

My hair was pinned up with curls hanging from both sides, I had on a black Giorgio Armani strapless dress with the back cut out showing off my perfectly toned back, with a split in the front. I wore black spiked Louboutin stilettos and a white hand held pouch by Versace. I had on a large diamond necklace that probably cost more than what you make in ten years and diamond earrings and a bracelet that cost as much as a brand new car. Along with my huge wedding ring of course, I looked red carpet ready...needless to say, I was a _bad bitch_.

After one doctor got done with his speech, I excused myself to go to the ladies room to freshen up my makeup and to get out of there.

After I was done applying my Sephora lipgloss, I started to wash my hands. I was busy doing what I was doing that I didn't notice the lady that walked by me and started to brush her hair. She said "Hi" and turned to grab some paper towels. I turned and said "Hello" and went to apply some more mascara, when she turned, I kinda of caught a glimpse of her face out of my eye and had to do a double take.

"KIREN!?" I yelled.

She slowly turned to look at me. I hadn't spoken to her since the day Tyler threaten me and my kids. It's been months, she looked nice. She had on a simple red dress, not really made for this sort of event but it would do. The last time I saw her, she looked sickly and pale. Now she had color in her face again and didn't look like she was on a crack binge. Even though she had fucked my life up, deep down inside I still had love for her and cared for her. I hated that our friendship ended the way it did, but I had to do what was best for me and my family. No friendship was worth losing the ones I loved the most.

"Hello friend...long time no see Steph" she said with a chuckle

**Present**

" maaan FUCK that biiiisssssh"- Said Veronica

**Flashback**

"How have you been Kiren?"

"I've been good, what about you?"

"I'd be even better if you weren't In front of me right now."

She bowed her head.

"Come on Steph, don't be like this..."

"Don't be like what Kiren?" I said folding my arms "don't be what? Hmmm I don't know, mean to you? Why should I show you any bit of sympathy after what you've done and the pain you've caused me and family huh?"

"I know... But.."

"No Kiren, you **don't** know. All you know how to do is run off with money that isn't yours."

"I'm sorry ok! I just had to save myself"

"But you had to put myself and my children's lives in danger? How much of a selfish bitch can you be? You're un real, get out of my face." And with that I started to walk away when she grabbed my arm.

"Steph..."

"Don't touch me" I said removing her hand from around my arm. "Like I said, I'm done with you" and I walked out the door.

I returned to the table and Paul could see that my whole demeanor had changed.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"You know I can see right through you right?"

"Paul, nothing is wrong ok? I don't want to do this here."

"Fine, but we **will** talk about this at home."

I scoffed. "Fine"

He smiled and kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around my waist as we waited for the next boring speech to begin.

We got home, and before I could step my damn big toe into the house, Paul was hounding me with questions.

**Present**

"Daaaamn, how big is your toe?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "I was being sarcastic you dumbass"

**Flashback**

"So, what was with you at the banquet? One minute you were fine, the next you're pissed. Did something happen in the bathroom?"

No need to lie.

"Yeah, I saw Kiren"

I could see the anger in Paul's face already

"The fuck was she doing there?"

Now that I think about it, why didn't I ask her that?.

"I have no idea, but she tried to act like everything was fine between us."

"Did you tell her different and correct her?"

"Yeah, I told her we were done"

"Good, cause I never wanna see that bitch back around you or my children ever again". Paul said as he walked towards our bedroom.

The next few weeks had gone by like any other day, nothing new. Paul and I got invited to a party hosted by Sable and Brock. They always came to our parties (even though no one wanted her ass there) so it was only right to return the favor. It was supposed to be a simple affair ya know, just come in some casual clothing, but knowing Sable I knew she would try to outshine everyone and just to piss her off, I was gonna come dressed over the top as well.

Paul wore a simple long black sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and some jeans and black Jordan's with his hair hanging down. I had on a low cut red halter top blouse that showed just enough cleavage, with black skinny jeans with some badass Michael Kors high heels. I wore my hair down with lose curls and a matching jewelry set to add spark. My makeup was uncanny, I looked like I was ready to be put on stage with flashy lights. I grabbed my Louis Vuitton bag and Dolce and Gabbana shades and we were out the door.

We arrived and were greeted by a few people we did and didn't know. After chit chatting, we finally saw Brock and Sable. He, much like Paul, had on a simple shirt with jeans. Sable wore a white strapless jumpsuit with some expensive heels, her blonde hair hanging down and had on just a dash of makeup. Even I couldn't deny that the bitch looked stunning and she wasn't even trying . She walked over with a glass of wine in her hand and smiled.

"Paul, Stephanie, so glad you _both_ could make it" she said as she hugged us both.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I said in a phony voice

"Hey Steph."

"Hey Brock" I said giving him a hug. "How have you been?"

"Good, and yourself?"

"Great." I said with a smile.

"Well enough talking, lets party!" Said Sable as she grabbed my hand and took me to the dance floor. This bitch will do anything to look good, she knows damn well we can't stand one another but yet she continues to act fake.

After the party there was a after party that was gonna be hosted by some other friends. I wasn't in the mood to go, (and trust me...looking back, I wish I hadn't) but I went just to make Sable mad because I knew she wanted to be the only outstanding female there. Haha not today bitch, stealing your thunder yet again.

**Present**

"Veronica"

"WHAT!? I haven't interrupted shit, I've been a good girl!

I chuckled. "This is the part where you're going to _sorta kinda_ find out how I ended up in here...well what led to it really."

"Bitch you said that last time."

" **No** bitch, I said '**_somewhat_**' I didn't say that, that was how I.."

"Oh just shut up and continue, imma be quiet"

"Best thing you've said all day"

**Flashback**

The party at the club was fun, I'm glad I came, even if it was with bad intentions. I went to use the bathroom, I was washing my hands when I heard sniffing.

I turned and opened the closet door to see Kiren sniffing cocaine, this time she noticed me.

"Oh, hello Stephanie" she said as she wiped her nose "how have you been?"

"You're just all kinds of fucked up aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Ugh, are you stalking me? You always end up where I am."

"No, correction. **_You_** always end up where **I** am" she said with an attitude.

**Present**

"Oh so this bitch wanna try you huh? If I was you I'd would've took a broom out of that closet and whooped her ass with it."

**Flashback**

"Whatever, just stay away from me."

"I am Steph, **you're** the one who keeps _finding_ me ya know"

"Bye Kiren"

"It's not like you'd understand anyway..."

"Yeah, you're right I probably wouldn't"

She picked up the small tray. "Wanna try some?"

I looked at this bitch like she had 10 heads.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" I said folding my arms

"Nope, try it."

I can't believe I was actually standing there contemplating whether or not I should do this.

"Come on Steph, you know you want to"

And you know what...I **did** want to.

"All you gotta do is hold down one side of your nose and sniff with the other" she said handing it to me, and like a dog doing what it's master said, I did.

**Present**

"WAIT! YOU DID DRUGS!?"

"Veronica SHUT UP!"

**Flashback**

I sniffed the stuff and boy did it burn but boy did I feel good afterwards. I stayed in the bathroom another five minutes before I returned to the table Paul, Sable, Brock and I were at. Instead of taking my seat next to him, I jumped into Paul's lap.

"Woah, what's gotten into you?" He said with a smile.

I leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Hopefully you, later"

He smiled and replied "well, I think I could arrange that"

"Hey what's with all the secret conversation over there?" Sable said with a smile.

"Bitch, this is a conversation between me and my husband, stay the fuck out of it"

Everyone at the table gasped, they were shocked.

"Stephanie!" Paul said

"Whaaaat?, she's **_always_** in our business. Sick of her ass" I said as I got up.

"Come on, lets go dance or something"

"I think you've had one too many cocktails tonight, I'm taking you home. I'm so sorry you guys, she didnt mean it" Paul said

"Yes I did!" I shot back and with that he grabbed my hand and rushed me out of there.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said as we made our way outside.

"Noooooothing" I said with a smile

"Stephanie what is your problem?"

"Iiiiiii dunno" I said with another smile

He just shook his head and grabbed my hand and led us towards the car.

And the truth was, I didn't know, I just knew this out of body experience I was having was awesome! I felt like I was on cloud nine...and I **liked** it.


	10. My little problem

**Present**

"Wooooooow." Said Veronica in shocked.

"V, you look like you're at a loss for words" I said sarcastically

"I am"

"My god..the apocalypse is coming!"

"Shut up! I just can't believe that you _tried_ drugs...and **liked** it"

"Yep"

"Oh no, not billion dollar bitch, miss holyer than thou"

"Yeeep."

"Was it bad?"

"Was what bad?"

"Your _**problem**_"

"I never said I had a _**problem**_ V"

"You didn't have to, because you obviously did for you to wind up in here"

I got quiet, I never really looked at myself as having a problem, that kinda hit home for me. But I shook it off and decided to continue with my story, I've come to far to stop now, and besides Veronica would kill me if I did. She's the type of person that if you start to tell her something, you better finish it...or else. And I never wanted to know what _or else_ meant.

**Flashback**

"Stephanie!"

"Yes babe?"

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Paul asked closing our bedroom door.

"Noooope" I said with a smile.

"Why are you acting like _this_?" He said with a disgusted look on his face

"Like what?"

"Like that!, like you're not in the know"

Truth be told, with as much cocaine as I snorted, I probably wasn't in the know...nah, _scratch_ that, I definitely was **not** in the know.

"Daddy, I've been a _very_ bad girl tonight, maybe you should punish me" I said entwining my hands together and walking towards him with a naughty yet innocent look on my face, swaying my hips in the process.

"Stephanie, I am in no mood for sex"

"But I am" I said with a pout

"Well you better go find some other way to get yourself off because I **won't** be doing it for you"

"Why are you acting like this!?" I screamed

"Why are you acting like that!?" He shot back

"PAUL!"

"STEPHANIE!" He mocked. "And ssshhh, you're gonna wake the kids"

I walked over and placed a hand on his chest and begin to kiss his neck, I was angry and hurt when he pulled back from me. Why was he acting this way? He'd never turned me down before, even when he's mad he'd always screw me.

"You don't want me?" I asked with hurt in my voice.

"Not right now, no. I don't." He said removing my hand from his chest. "You need to get some sleep and when you come to your senses, we can talk in the morning" and with that he walked away from me and towards the bathroom.

**Present**

"Is he taking a shit? Is he shitting? Because he's always walking towards that damn bathroom."

"Ugh."

**Flashback**

The next morning I rolled over and awoke to find that Paul wasn't there, part of me already kinda knew that would happen, and the other half wished he'd still be there. I hopped up, stretched and then went to take a shower. I stayed in there for a long time, just thinking things over, one of the major things being why in the hell did I do drugs, and cocaine of all ones!. I promised myself that I wouldn't do or go near that shit **ever** again. I didn't want to be another Kiren.

I finished my shower and put on a pair of short shorts and one of Paul's white tank tops. He loves it when I wear his clothes, maybe I can take his mind off of things with a distraction, anything to avoid bringing up last night but I knew that was impossible. I brushed my hair and then walked into the kitchen to see Paul watching TV with the kids. Thank god because that means we wouldn't have to talk right now and if I wanted to get lovey dovey and cuddle with him or something, he wouldn't pull away. Our kids are very smart and pick up on _a_ _lot_ of things. I had also seen that he made breakfast, I went over and grabbed a piece of bacon and went into the living room.

"Good morning loves" I said to my Husband and children

"Mommy!" Clair cried out as she ran towards me to give me a big hug.

"Morning mommy" the twins called out in unison.

"Hi mommy" Dillon waved with a smile.

Paul said nothing as he looked straight ahead while holding Dillon.

"Dada"

"Yes?"

"Why you not say good morning to mommy?"

"Why didn't _you_ say it?"

"I did!"

"You said '_Hi mommy_' "

"Same thing" he said as he hopped off of Paul and grabbed a toy truck.

I looked at Paul strangely as I picked up Clair and carried her on my hip over to the sofa next to Paul. When I sat down, he got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Stay here for mommy ok? I'll be right back" I said as I kissed her cheek.

I walked into the kitchen to see Paul fixing himself some orange juice.

"The hell is your problem?"

"Oh, you've got some nerve don't you?" He said

"Paul, I've done **nothing** wrong"

"Except act like a total fool last night in front of our friends"

I had to calm myself before I slapped him for calling me a fool.

"First of all, I'm not a fool, second of all those are _your_ friends, **not** mine"

"First of all, I **didn't** call you a fool, so you need to open up your damn ears. I said you _acted_ like one, which you did. And second of all, does it really matter whose friends they are? You said some low down shit"

What in the hell did I say? I thought to myself.

"Like what?" I asked, but still in a defensive tone.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe calling sable a bitch and telling her to stay out of our business"

Yes! Score one for me! But damn I wish I would have told her that under my own control and not under the influence.

"Well it's true, she is and she should"

"But it's not like we were discussing anything important, you wanted to get freaky and were whispering dirty shit into my ear. She simply asked in a friendly and playful tone what we were talking about and you just went off on her, I think you should apologize.

-**fuck that**- I thought to myself

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go call the bitch and apologize"

"If you're gonna have that type of attitude about it, then you might as well not even do it."

"Damn Paul, I'll do the shit right ok. Just stop treating me like a child"

"I will when you stop _acting_ like one" and he grabbed his juice and walked away.

**Present**

"For the love of god, for **once** can you please be the first to walk away, I'm sick of seeing his back even though I've never seen it!"

I laughed a little.

"What can I say? My man is quick to end a argument and walk away"

"Damn turbo feet"

I laughed.

**Flashback**

It had been a week since the whole Sable thing and I called and apologized and she forgave me. Neither one of us meant what we said to one another over the phone, but for the sake of our husbands reputations we had to keep our shit together to make them look good.

I was in my office when I got a knock at the door, guessing it was just my secretary I hollered out "come on in". Whomever walked in, I didn't glance up from my work, I just kept on doing what I was doing until I heard **_her_** voice.

"Hey buddy".

I glanced up with a look that could kill.

"The fuck are you doing here Kiren?"

"I work here now..._again_." She said with a smile.

How the hell does she keep getting around? She's everywhere!

"Well, I wasn't informed of getting any new assistants or anything, so if you will please leave and don't let the door hit you on the way out." I smiled and went back to work.

"Pretty tough talk from a woman who did drugs with me just a week ago"

I shot up out of my seat and ran to the door, I opened it and glanced down the hallway both left and right and then I looked straight ahead to make sure no one was walking towards me or passing by my office. After I was done I shut the door behind me and locked it.

"Shut up" I said in what seemed like barely a whisper.

"Well, its the truth"

"I don't care"

She reached into her purse to get something.

"I hope you're not reaching for what I think you're reaching for Kiren"

"Oh calm down, I'm just getting a piece of gum, but I _clearly_ see what's on your mind... want sum?" She said holding the pack of Extra, polar ice flavored gum packet towards me.

"No thank you, I **don't** want _anything_ from **_you_**"

"Funny"

"How?"

"Because I offer you gum and you look at it like it's covered in blood, but I offer you drugs, cocaine none the less, and you take it like a homeless person who just got offered a huge plate of food."

**Present**

"Truuuuue"

"Shut up Veronica"

**Flashback**

"Well, that was my first and **last** time doing that."

She chuckled "that's what I said and look at how I ended up"

"Well, you and I are two totally different people. And the biggest difference between you and I, is that I have self control and I know when to stop things when the going gets tough"

She laughed.

"Whatever you say Steph. I've known you for years and we both now that once you get curious about something, you're not gonna stop until your curiosity surpasses, and face it, you **_still_** wanna have that whole outta body experience. I remember my first time I..

"Excuse me, but this is not story telling time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do, unlike you"

She held up her hands as if to surrender.

"Ok, ok Steph. I'm gonna go" she walked towards me, and when she got to me she stopped and turned towards me.

"But deep down, you _know_ I'm **right**" she flashed a smile and walked out.

I took a deep breath and then locked the door. I walked back towards my desk and stopped in my tracks. That's when I saw the small bag of white powder lying on my desk. When did this get here? I thought, she must have placed it here when I was checking to see if anyone was coming.

I picked up the bag with my thumb and index finger and examined it as if I was a scientist trying to figure something out about it I sighed.

"Kiren is such a bitch, she ruined her own life with this shit and now she's trying to ruin mine" I said to myself. I glanced at the bag once more and threw it down in the trash.

There was a knock. That better not be Kiren, I opened the door and it was my secretary. She informed me of a case that I was going to be doing and that it would be a long night. I called Paul and told him I'd be late, we still weren't on the best of terms but at least we were talking. After I hung up, I just laid my head in my hands. Why is life so stressful for me? First Kiren, the Tyler, now Paul and now Kiren again!? And this case is pissing me off to.

I need to blow off some steam or something, I got up and went to go to the bathroom, but I didn't go alone...I took the little clear bag with me.


	11. The night I only dreamed would happen

So much for self control huh? I thought as I opened the bag and laid the product out across the counter and sorted it out in little lines like Kiren taught me, and one by one, I sniffed and sniffed and sniffed. Boy did I feel better after I was done.

I called Paul and flirted with him a bit which aggravated him because he was busy, but I told him to come and get me because I couldn't drive home tonight. When he asked why, I wouldn't really answer. I would just simply reply that I needed him to come and get me. I knew there was a argument to come once he got here.

And of course I was right, the moment he pulled up he was yelling at me and saying he was busy and I interrupted him. But I just ignored him because I was feeling _waaay_ too good to be put in a bad mood.

It's been a month since my little problem started, and I've also started hanging back out with Kiren, without Paul knowing of course. If we weren't doing drugs at her house we were doing them at work or in one of our cars. I would never do this shit at home, too risky. And I would always straighten up when it came to an important court case. But other than that, everything was kind of falling apart for me. Paul and I were constantly fighting all the time and the kids were noticing. I was also taking too much of a risk getting high before I came home, one time I came home high while his mother was there.

**_Flashback within a flashback_**

I walked into the house feeling good as hell, I was high and horny. The kids weren't home so I knew this would be the perfect time for me and Paul to get some loving since we hardly every do anymore.

"Babe!" I yelled out.

"I'm in the living room" he replied.

I put my keys in my purse and started towards the living room.

"Well, you better get ready because I'm gonna suck your dick dry"

And I turned the corner and he was looking at me with eyes so big I thought they'd fall out. I turned to the side and saw his mom holding a book, her mouth was wide open. It took everything in me not to laugh.

"Hi mom!" I said with a huge smile, not caring about what she had just heard.

"Um..h..h..hi Stephanie" she managed to get out.

"And hello to you big man" I said as I popped down into Paul's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He was still stunned and couldn't say anything.

I kissed his lips and glanced at his mother "give us some privacy will ya" I said in the nicest way possible.

Her eyes then got as big as Paul's were.

"Stephanie!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, you'll be calling out that name soon enough" I said with a laugh.

"Excuse us mom" he said grabbing my arm roughly and yanking me up.

"Ooooh, I like it when you're rough like this" I said with a grin. "Just relax Patricia, we'll be a while" I said with wink. And with that he yanked my arm so hard I'm surprised I didn't fall.

When we got to the bedroom he slammed the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?...HUH!?..THAT'S MY **MOTHER** IN THERE!"

I just smiled.

"THERE IS ABSOLUTELY **NOTHING** TO SMILE ABOUT STEPHANIE!"

"Yes there is" I said calmly. "You're _soooo_ hot when you're mad, it's making me want you even more." I said as I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist and went for a kiss but he quickly shoved me away.

"Get the hell away from me, I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but you better fix it, cause you've been doing this for a while and I don't know how much more of it that I can take." He then walked out and slammed the door.

**Flashback**

I sighed, things haven't been the same between us since. I was getting ready to go home when I got a text from Kiren.

_Hey girl, there's this party over on the 3rd street promenade in Santa Monica, you coming? _

**_We already went to a party over there and it was lame as hell and the drugs whack as fuck_**. I replied.

_Man stop living in the last, this one is gonna be the shit! :-) :-)_

_**You said that the last time.**_

_Just trust me ok! :p_

I sighed and replied ok and gathered my things and went home to get dressed. I walked into the house and smelled a very divine smell. I walked into the kitchen and Paul had candles on the table and dinner and a wine glass for me and a glass of water for himself laid out on the table. I walked towards the table in awe, and picked up the flowers that I saw lying there and admired them. They were absolutely beautiful, this whole scene was. I then felt large arms wrap around my waist and felt a soft kiss on my neck.

"I hope you like it." He said.

"I do" I said as I smiled and turned my head to look at him.

"Babe, listen, I don't like it when we fight and I'm so sorry about all the fighting I've been causing lately, with always questioning you and constantly yelling...I'm sorry, I guess I'm just worried about you that's all, _you seemed to have changed a bit_." That last sentence coming out as a whisper.

I then turned completely around to face him and grabbed his hands and kissed him on the lips.

"It's ok" I said placing one hand on his cheek. "Half of this has really been my fault as well, I'm sorry if I've been acting out of the ordinary lately."

"It ok" he said grabbing my hand from his face. "Lets just enjoy this dinner and have a wonderful time together.

"Ok" I said with a smile. Then my phone beeped. I went over to the counter and saw a message from Kiren.

_You still coming?_

Oh my god, I had totally forgotten about her. What do I do? I can't just leave Paul after all this he has done. But I so badly need the high...ugh it can just wait, I need to focus on my marriage.

_**Catch ya next time.**_

I replied as I put my phone on vibrate to get ready for tonight's activities.

After Paul and I finished diner, he grabbed my hand and led me to our bedroom. He let me walk in first and I was taken back by the beautiful scenery. The lights were out and the only thing that provided light was the beautiful scented candles that filled the entire room. This is what he must have been doing when he excused himself to go to the bathroom. I wonder why he walked towards our room instead of using the one next to the kitchen. There was soft music playing and there was rosé petals leading up to the bed which had a little heart shape on it made out of my favorite chocolates. It was like our honeymoon all over again, I couldn't help but smile. I'm so glad I turned down Kiren for this.

I turned around to face him.

"It's beautiful"

"You're beautiful" he said with a smile.

He led me over to the side of the bed and grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry out of a box and placed it into my mouth. They were so damn good, and I hadn't even noticed the strawberries sitting over there. My mind was too busy glazing upon everything else.

After we finished that, he grabbed my hands and held them in the palm of his own and told me how much he loved me.

"Stephanie, I just want you to know how much I love you and how much I truly admire you baby and everything that you have done and continue to do for me and our family. I know that sometimes I cause problems but it's only because I love you and want to protect you at **all** times. You and the kids mean the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without either of you. Basically what I'm trying to say is...Stephanie, you are my world, you're my whole pride and joy, you're the reason why I wanna wake up in the morning, you keep me motivated and make me happy. Only _you_ know who I am truly am and what I'm all about, only _you_ can make me get those butterflies when you look at me, only _you_ can make me smile, even when you're not trying to. Only _you_ can make me feel like I'm the _only_ man in the world...Stephanie you are my **life**, and I **mean** that.

**Present**

"Ooooooooooh, I need me a man like thisss!" Veronica said rocking back and forth with one hand balled up in a fist covering her mouth while the other arm swung left and right as if she was hitting someone.

I just smiled. "Yeah, I did have it good didn't I?"

"I outta fuck you up! You know how hard men like that are to come bye?"

"Yeah, _trust me_ **I know**." I said glancing down.

**Flashback**

Paul's eyes started to swell up with tears. Oh my god, he was crying, I've literally only seen Paul cry six times in my entire life. When all of our children were born, our wedding and our wedding night when he told me something similar to this and of course now, so that makes seven...never mind eight...there was this time when he got a really bad paper cut and got germ x on it and cried like a baby...but we tend to pretend that moment never happened, we **_try_** to forget it.

"Paul" I said reaching up and touching his cheek. "I love you so much" I said as my voice begin to choke up with emotional as well.

He smiled.

"And I know you love me" I said smiling.

"I really really do baby" he said with a smile.

"Then **_show_** me" I said. My eyes now filled with desire.

He stood up and took off his shirt, damn, this man was a living god. It had been so long since I've seen any part of his body. We'd been fighting so much that we weren't even sleeping in the same room. His six pack abs were just turning me on even more.

He then grabbed my hand and I stood up in front of him. He removed my suit jacket and I let it fall to the ground, he looked me right in the eyes as he started to unbutton my shirt and then took off my bra. While he was doing that, I was taking of his belt and unbuttoning his jeans and he stepped out of them and then took of his boxers. He then slid my skirt and panties down and they to fell to the ground and I stepped out of them. His chest rose with each breathe as he stepped back from me and looked at my nakedness.

With the tips of his fingers he traced the outline of my face and down past my shoulders and stopped when he reached my breasts. He swiped the chocolates from the bed and gently laid me down on the bed. And begin to kiss my lips and then my neck.

My breathing became shallow as I anticipated what this would be like. I'd dreamt about this moment so many times, but with our constant fighting I had given up hope that it'd actually happen. I was in his arms now with my body touching his and his touching mine.

He then went lower and separated my legs and his tongue touched my clitoris, my body jolted from the powerful sensation. He held me down as I squirmed and he sucked on my clit and entered me with his finger, pushing it deep inside of me and hitting _that spot_, almost sending my body leaping from the bed. I moaned and grabbed hold of the headboard to keep from crawling along the wall. The sheets beneath me were saturated with my moisture, he continued to do this for about another 2 or 3 minutes and it was driving me insane, I don't know how much more of it that I could take.

His head moved towards mine, kissing every inch of my body, my abdomen, my nipples, the softness between my breast, my neck, my chin. When he reached my lips he paused and took a look at me. I opened my eyes and met his, and he brought his lips to mine. When he did, he lifted my hips in the palm of his hands and slid inside of me, so smoothly, so gently. We moaned.

His body was a perfect fit for mines. With every thrust it seemed I felt my blood warm and flow through my vessels, igniting every nerve in my body. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer, feeling him breathe against the side of my face while he moved inside of me, taking me higher than I'd ever gone before. My clit continued to throb, heightening the pleasure of Paul thrusting inside of me.

Within the first hour we performed every position I knew, including my favorite with me sitting on him with his back pressed against the headboard and his arms holding my back pulling me deeper into him. I tossed my head back while he flicked my nipples with his tongue. Whenever I straddled him, he went so deep inside of me that I felt he would go straight through me. Every position we moved into, I climaxed. Chanting his name, louder each time, I wonder if my neighbors could hear me. Every time when I felt there was no way I could climax again,_ I did_. I was so wet that Paul easily slid in and out of me, without resistance. He entered me from behind while holding my ass in hands, he climaxed too this time, but instead of pulling out and lying beside me, he continued to move inside of me until he had achieved another erection.

I was drained, this was new for me. Paul had never done this before, his tempo never slowed, even after I felt I could no longer move my hips in sync with his. He was moving to his own beat but definitely with the goal of taking me higher and higher. I felt my body floating away, I closed my eyes relinquished myself totally to him, my arms went limp. When I thought of lifting them, my body felt paralyzed, no longer responding to my will. My legs relaxed, my head fell upon the sheet...I was free.

"I'm yours" I whispered in a husky voice. As soon as I said that, he climaxed again. This time he went limp on top of me, breathing heavily, squeezing my breasts against his chest. I still couldn't move, I couldn't lift them to wrap them around his body. I couldn't do anything. Paul finally rolled off of me and laid beside me and placed my head on his chest. I inhaled deeply, breathing in the cologne he was wearing. As soon as my lungs emptied, I fell asleep.

**Present**

"Woooooooo" Veronica said fanning herself "I say god damn! I need to take a cold shower! I ain't never had someone fuck me like that before. Giiiirl! That man is a BEAST!"

"I know, trust me I know" I said glancing at the window and in a bare whisper Stephanie said to herself "and what I would give just to have him back in my life again."


	12. What's happening to you?

I awoke in Paul's arms the next morning, it has been so long since I had waken up like this, and I can't deny the great feeling it was causing. I finally had my husband back.

I turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips and then eased out of the bed so I wouldn't wake him. I went to the bathroom and when I came back out my phone beeped. I went over and got a picture message from Kiren that showed a shit ton of cocaine with a caption that read:

_Damn, look at all this, told ya you should have been here._

Damn, that did look good, but as I glanced back at my husband and watched him sleep, I knew that ultimately I made the correct decision, I needed him more than I needed the coke.

I threw on one of his shirts and put my hair in a ponytail and went to make breakfast for us. I decided to cook some of his favorites, I made grits and eggs and bacon and French toast and pancakes and fixed some orange juice for the both of us. I was washing the last skillet when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me back against him. He then kissed me on my neck.

"Good morning babe"

"Good morning" I said with a huge smile.

"I hope you know that I was saddened to find you not by my side when I woke up"

"Aww, well I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you and I wanted to make you some breakfast."

"It looks delicious"

"Well I hope you're hungry"

"Starving" he said as he let me go and grabbed his plate off the counter and went to the kitchen table to eat.

After we finished our breakfast, we had a long talk about our relationship and what we did and didn't like about it and how we should turn the negatives into positives. We both felt really good after having this discussion, it also led to making out and other things as well. I had a huge grin on my face when those images popped into my head.

After watching a movie, we started to make out on the couch when I heard my phone ring.

I glanced over at the table

"I'll get it babe" Paul said getting up

"No, it's ok, let it ring" I said grabbing his arm. When I heard the ringtone, I knew exactly who it was that was calling.

"Ok" he said smiling and sitting back down. But every time we tried to start something my damn phone would ring.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get that babe?"

"Yes I'm sure. It's probably just work or something, I'll check it out" I said with a smile getting up and walking towards the table, I grabbed the phone and then walked outside.

"What!?" I said annoyed

"Well damn"

"What do you want Kiren? I'm busy"

"Too busy to come get the goods?"

"Yes! Paul and I are finally back on track and I'm not gonna let _you_ screw it up"

She started to laugh

"What so funny?" I asked, starting to get angry

"If anyone is gonna screw that marriage up, it's gonna be **_you_**"

Her words were like a slap across the face

"How do you figure?"

"Come on Steph, you're not even honest with him, you're doing drugs, you're constantly lying about your whereabouts because you're with me...I mean if anything, it's _**you**_ who would be the main demise of _**your**_ marriage **_not_** me."

I hung up the phone, I didn't wanna hear those words I didn't want to hear the _**truth**_. I knew I was playing a hard game with Paul, I just hoped to god he wouldn't figure it out.

I walked back into the house with a smile on my face.

"Who was that babe?"

"It was the office"

"Calling at 11?"

"Yeah, more shit to deal with"

"They've been calling you **_a lot_** lately...and at weird times"

"Yeah, it's weird. Anyway, now where were we?" I asked with a smile trying to change the subject.

"Babe is everything ok?...I mean is there something that I **_need_** to know?"

"Babe, everything is fine" I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm _positive_" I said getting a little annoyed. Why won't he believe me?

"Ok" he said unconvinced.

I frowned at him and unwrapped my arms from around his neck.

"What?" He asked

I just turned around and walked away, so much for working out all our problems.

I finished my work at the office, I put in a few extra hours to avoid going home. I just didn't feel like being around Paul at the moment. He would constantly call me and and text me asking we're things ok with us. I said yes, I wasn't lying its just I didn't wanna be near him at the moment.

_Beep _

I got a text.

I glanced down at my phone, it was Kiren.

_Hey_

**_Hey_**. I responded

_You looking to get high?_

**_Hell yeah, especially after my day _**

_Alright, meet me at the spot_

_**Ok, cool.**_

I gathered my things and drove home, I got there and Paul had just got done putting the kids to sleep.

"Hey baby girl" he said with a smile and as he walked over to me and kissed me. I couldn't help but moan, there was just something about him, no matter how mad I could be at him, he always seemed to have this power, this control over me. It's sexy.

"Hi" I said when he finally pulled back.

"How was work?"

"The usual"

"Ah"

I started to head towards the bedroom

"Where ya going?"

"To get dressed"

"To go _where_?" He asked, getting suspicious

"Dinner, a new lawyer who my boss is obsessed with has invited us all out tonight to welcome him" I lied.

" a dinner?"

"Yes"

"At this hour?"

"Damn it Paul, do you _always_ have to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Question me!"

"Well why can't I come?"

"Because you weren't invited! It's for us only!"

He just starred at me, I knew he could tell that I was lying

"What!?" I asked

"I don't believe you"

"Well, I don't care"

"What happened to you?" he asked

"Nothing, simply nothing" and I walked away before he could reply.

I got dressed and was headed towards the door when I felt a hand grab my arm.

"What now?" I asked

"You're offley **_under_** dressed for such an _**important**_ dinner"

"I never said it was important"

"But the way you were talking about it, implied that it was"

"Whatever Paul, believe what you wanna believe"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"WHAT!?" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air.

"You heard me"

"No, I'm not cheating on you Paul" I said in a calmer tone

"Then what's with this huh? All this going out, constantly lying to me all the time, these weird phone calls at all hours of the night. You've **never** been this busy before, why all of a sudden now HUH?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask my boss"

And with that, I walked out.

"What's happening to my wife?" Paul said as he watched her drive off.

Hey guys, I'm thinking of discontinuing this story, it seems like no one is really into it anymore like at the beginning. I don't wanna keep writing a story that no one seems to be reading, except for like two or three people. So should I stop? Leave reviews.


	13. Another bump in the road

"Hello?" Said a sleepy voice

"Hey shawn"

"Paul, what the hell? it's like 2 in the morning!...is everything alright?"

"I'm sorry for calling you so late, but no, everything is not alright"

Shawn sat straight up, rubbed his eyes and got out of bed to walk towards the living room.

"What's up?"

"It's Stephanie"

"What about Stephanie?"

"I think...I think she's cheating on me" it pained him to say that

"WHAT!?" Shawn said throwing up one arm in the air

"Yeah" Paul said in a low whisper

"Paul are you sure? I mean, Stephanie loves you, she wouldn't do that"

"I mean, I'm not sure, but she has been acting strange, like really strange"

"How so?" Shawn said sitting in his recliner and putting his hand on his head

"Like, she's never here shawn...like **never** here. She comes in at crazy hours and then leaves the moment she gets here. She gets calls all times of the day and night and leaves the minute she gets them. And now she has a lock on her phone and has it with her at all times. She's not very romantic anymore, she argues with me at any given moment...it's just...it's just like she doesn't love me anymore."

"Ok, ok, ok," Shawn said trying to soothe him. "Just calm down a bit, maybe you're over reacting or something. Yes you should be suspicious of the whole phone thing, but her job is tiring and.."

"NO! Shawn, this just begun about a few months ago, she never had to work crazy hours mainly because she's the boss of her department, if anyone would make those crazy hours happen it would be **_her_**. Her phone hardly ever ringed, now it goes off like crazy."

"Well maybe you should try to snatch it out of her hands when she's using it, I did it to Rebecca once, it got me slapped but hey, I had to know."

"And did you find what you were looking for?"

"Kinda...it was her mother"

There was a brief silence.

"But anyway, the point is, I thought Rebecca was cheating and she wasn't, now you're thinking the same thing. I don't think she is because I don't think Stephanie is that type of person but hey, if you gotta know then you just gotta know."

"So you're saying.."

"Do whatever it takes, if you gotta follow her, then follow her. Answer the phone before she can, check up on her all the time, go places with her or demand that she go places with you etcetera etcetera"

"Ok...I got it. Thanks man"

"I just hope you know what you're doing"

"Me too shawn...me too"

**At "****_the spot"_**

"Oh my god this place is on fire tonight Steph!" Yelled Kiren over the loud music.

"Yeah...it's alright"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been quiet all night Steph"

"Oh, it's just a lot is on my mind that's all..."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that my husband thinks I'm cheating on him"

Kiren laughed. "Could you blame him? You're **_never_** at home and always fighting with him, wouldn't you think the same if the situation was the other way around?"

"Yeah I guess so" Steph said getting up "I should go"

"Why?"

"To make things right with my husband"

"Ok, but you're gonna miss the big load that's coming through"

"I'll be fine"

Stephanie grabbed her purse and started to walk out the door, she bumped into a man "oh I'm sorry, excuse me"

The man laughed. "Well, well, well, I know that voice from anywhere" the man said still with his back turned to her.

"Huh?" Said a confused Stephanie, she had never seen this man, he had long black hair and was dressed like a heavy metal singer. He had tattoos everywhere and rings on his fingers And wore a leather jacket and big black boots.

He turned around. "Hello Stephanie McMahon, long time no see..._babe_"

Her eyes got big.

"...Tyler"

Sorry for this short chapter, I plan to update again either tonight or tomorrow. And I also plan to bring Veronica back in some sort of fashion.

Leave reviews please :-)


	14. You've been warned

"Yes, the one and only" he said opening up his arms as if he was expecting a hug.

"You stay the hell away from me" I said pointing at him. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go Tyler"

"No. I wanna talk to you"

"**No**. You said when we were done that it'd stay that way, now keep your word"

"And I also said _until we meet again_...and here we are" he said flashing that beautiful smile at me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked glancing down at his hand still wrapped around my arm.

"To talk"

"About what?" I said glancing up at him.

"_You_" he said letting my arm go. "Five minutes is all I ask for and you're free"

"You've got two" I said holding up two fingers.

"Fine, just come with me"

"I'm not going anywhere with you"

"This needs to be private"

"I don't trust you"

"Come on Steph, I promise I won't hurt you, that life is behind me"

I scoffed.

"I'm serious"

"Fine" I said as he took my hand and led me into a room.

**Present**

"You crazy as fuck, I wouldn't go nowhere with him"

"Trust me, my head wasn't on straight that day"

"Yeah! Cause of all that damn crack"

**Flashback**

We went into the room and there was a black leather couch there.

"Have a seat" he said motioning towards the couch with his hand.

"No, I'm fine standing" I said crossing my arms.

"You always were stubborn" he said flopping down on the couch.

"Two minutes Tyler"

"Ok...I'm concerned"

"About what?"

"About you"

"About me? Why would _**you**_ be concerned about me?"

"Stephanie, you're a beautiful successful woman, wife and mother. You have no business being in a place like this, doing the things that you're doing and before you yell. He said holding up one hand. "I just want you to know that despite everything we've been through...well _I_ put you through, I just want you to know that I care"

I was taken aback by his comments, either he really meant them or he knew I was under the influence and was trying to trick me.

**Present**

"IT'S A TRAAAAAAP!"

"Shut Up Veronica" I said laughing.

**Flashback**

"I don't know what to say, I mean either you mean it, or you're full of shit"

He laughed. "Oh I mean it" he said patting the seat beside him "come sit with me"

I walked over and sat next to him.

"Stephanie, I'm going to warn you and you **better** listen to me"

I nodded

"**Stay ****_away_**** from Kiren**" he said and his voice was very serious, even more serious than when he told me he was gonna have my kids killed.

"Why?"

"Because she's bad news..._trust me_"

"And why should I trust _you_?"

"Look, you might have known her longer than me, but I know her _better_ than you, that whole year that you guys didn't talk, I got to know a side of her that I hope you **never** get to experience"

"Such as"

"Just know that she's sneaky and trifling and will stab anyone in the back...**_anyone_**" he said, putting a lot of emphasis on that last word.

**Present**

"Hell, I don't even know the bitch and I could have told you that."

"I'm sure you could have V"

"I could...I'm a great judge of character" she said with a smile

I burst out laughing

"Fuck you!" She said crossing her arms.

**Flashback**

"Look, Kiren's my friend and she wouldn't do anything to hu.." I couldn't finish the sentence because he cut me off.

"To what? Hurt you?" He laughed "how in the hell do you think you got in this predicament in the first place babe? It was because of 'your _friend_' that would '_never_ _hurt you_' " he said making quotations with his fingers.

I never thought about it that way, I mean after all she was the one who got me in this situation in the first damn place, if he wasn't for her I'd be at home right now making sweet love to my husband instead of sitting next to Tyler which in some weird way... I kinda enjoyed.

"I guess you're right"

"Babe I am right"

"Well you're no better" I said turning the tables on him

"And trust me, I understand that. But I'm just trying to look out for you babe, I care Steph...I care **a lot** and I never care for anyone other than myself"

"Then why me?" I said inching closer to him, why was I doing this?

**Present**

"Um Steph.."

"Ya?"

"Back the hell up" Veronica said pushing the air with both hands

I laughed. "I wish I would have"

**Flashback**

"Because..." He said getting even closer to me

"Because what?" I said in a sultry voice while caressing his cheek

He leaned in and I closed my eyes waiting for the kiss, but it never came.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"I cant" he said turning his head.

"What! Why not?" I said throwing my hands up in the air

"Because Steph...just because"

"Wait, so you tried to **rape** me when I **_wasn't_** willing to have sex with you but when I'm more than willing to do God knows what, you back off?"

Tyler stood up and kissed me on the head.

"Listen babe, just do as I say and **stay away** from Kiren ok..._please_"

And with that he went to leave and I jumped up and grabbed his arm and pulled him into a deep and very passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and moaned into his mouth.

**Present**

"oooooh you nassssstyyyyyy!" Veronica teased

**Flashback**

"I want you so bad" I whispered

"I want you to...but I can't do this" he gently removed my arms from around his neck and walked out the door but glanced at me one last time. I was confused, why did I kiss him and like it? why was he being so nice? and what had Kiren done to make Tyler of all people warn me about her. I'm going to have a headache.

I grabbed my purse and walked out the room and out the front door and started walking towards my car. When I got to it, I unlocked the door then I felt hands on my shoulder. I smiled.

"I knew you would come ba..." I paused mid sentence, frozen with fear.

"You knew _**who**_ would come back Stephanie?"

"Pa..Pa...Paul, what are you doing here?"

"**No**. The question is what are **_you_** doing here and **_who_** were you expecting _me_ to be?"

**Present**

"DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!"

"Fuck you V"

Ok, so I updated earlier than I thought I would lol. Leave Reviews :-)


	15. What have I done?

**Flashback**

I stood there, frozen in fear as Paul's question haunted my conscious.

"Who were you _expecting_ me to be?" Played over and over again in my head. I guess the truth was I wanted him to be Tyler, don't get me wrong, I **love** my husband, but something about Tyler tonight made me..I don't know..._want_ him.

**Present**

"I know what it was! That damn crack!"

"Ugh" I scoffed at Veronica

**Flashback**

"So are you going to answer me or not?"

I finally came back to reality

"Umm..."

"Um what?" He said inching closer. I could smell alcohol on his breath. He had been drinking! Paul _**never**_ and I mean _**never**_ drinks. He said he didn't believe in destroying his body over something as stupid as alcohol and here he stood in front of me - drunk. Had I been such a bad wife that I drove my husband to drinking?

"Babe, you've been drinking" I said in a gentle tone.

"And you've been cheating!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Paul.."

"WHO IS HE STEPH!? I'll beat the hell out of the fucker!" He said looking left and right and then behind him and over my head like a mad man.

"Baby I'm not cheating on you! I swear!"

"Then why are you never home, huh? Why don't you make love to me anymore? Why do you always pick a fight with me? Why is your phone always ringing at crazy hours of the night? Huh?"

I glanced down and played with the heel of my foot. Damn, had I really been so blinded by the drugs that I was making it _that_ obvious that something was going on with me and that I was destroying my marriage? My eyes begin to tear up but I wiped at them before they could fall. I love my husband and I would _**never**_ want to do _anything_ to hurt him.

"I'm sorry" I said still looking down.

"For what? Being an unfaithful whore!?"

I glanced up at him, I knew it was the alcohol talking, Paul would **never** call me out of my name.

"Lets just get you home, ok" I said as I reached for his arm but he snatched it away quickly.

"**No**! How about you have your little boy toy come and take me" he said as he turned around and started to walk towards his car, it was more of a stumble then it was a walk. He went left and right over and over again, wow, he had really done a number on himself with whatever he was drinking.

He then started to fumble with his keys, my eyes got wide. There was no way in hell that I could let him drive home. How in the world did he manage to get here? I would never know.

I ran over towards him as fast as I could and grabbed his arm right before he tried to close the door.

"Let me go you cheating bitch!" He said through very slurred words.

"Paul! Baby you can't drive home! You have to get out **now**!" I said ignoring his comment.

"Nah" he said shaking his head violently "you don't care about me"

"Yes I do! Baby I love you"

"Then why are you never home?"

"Because.."

"Because of him!" He said pointing his finger

My heart dropped as I turned around to see who he was pointing to, thinking it would be Tyler, but I relaxed and sighed when I saw it was a huge poster of Justin Bieber holding a mic. Wow, he's drunker than I thought.

"Yeaaah, you like that little dipshit don't you!? I can sing to! I can sing better!"

Has he lost his mind?

"BA..BA...BABY! BABY! BABY _OHHHH_!" He sang tilting his head on that last part.

It took every fiber in my body not to burst out into laughter at Paul's horrible singing.

"I thought you'd always be miinnnne mine! BA..BA..BABY! BABY! BABY _OHHH_!"

I bit down hard on my lip to control myself.

"Paul..?"

"When I was 13, I had my first loooove-"

Oh god, now he was rapping ludacris's part.

"Baby?" I said.

"_Noooooo_! Not yet! That part doesn't come till I'm done!" He said in slurred words.

I chuckled a little.

"Come on Paul, get out, let me drive"

All of a sudden his whole demeanor got serious and angry again.

"**No**"

"Paul"

"NO!" He then jerked his arm away from me and shut the door and locked it and turned on the car.

"PAUL! PLEASE! PLEASE GET OUT OF THE CAR!" I cried

He had a blank stare on his face and was faced forward then he put the car in reverse.

"PAUL!" I screamed as I started to bang on the window as he backed away.

He turned to me and said in a very gentle almost heartbroken tone,

"I _thought_ you loved me"

he then put the car in drive and sped off.

"NOOOO!" I yelled as I saw him cut a corner and run a red light, he ran straight into a 18-wheeler. The truck carried his car all the way down the street before slamming into a pole.

"PAAAAAUL!" I screamed out as tears filled my eyes and I raced towards the car.

"**No! No! No! **This can't be happening!" I said aloud to myself as I got there. When I reached the car there was a ton of people trying to check out both Paul and the driver, I couldn't see much but what I did see was my husband's head drenched in blood.

"Paul..." I whimpered.

What's gonna happen to Paul? I don't know, stay tuned to find out. And while you're waiting, check out my new story:

**I'm no longer your dirty little secret.**


	16. This can't be happening

I couldn't stand to see my husband's body just lying there, there was so much blood and he wasnt moving. I just knew right then and there that he had to be dead, there's no way anyone could survive that. I started to feel faint and I collapsed in someone's arms.

I awoke about 5 minutes later to a beautiful pair of green eyes starring at me and a look of concern starring into my eyes. "Mmm...Tyler?" I called out. Wait, why was I calling his name?

"SHE'S FINE! SHE'S OK GUYS!" Called out a man as he looked down at me.

"You're going to be ok miss" who was this stranger and why was he holding me? And what was happening to Paul?

"My..my..husband." I managed to get out. "How is he?"

"It's not looking good miss" He said as he sat me up and I saw the fire department using the jaws of life to get Paul out of the car.

"No...no" I whimpered.

**Present**

"Wow. That had to be scary."

"Yeah, it was. It absolutely horrible, you have no idea"

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Do you think what happened to Paul was _**my**_ fault Veronica?"

"No. What happened, happened and you can't blame yourself for it. Although..."

Oh god, she's gonna blame me.

"Although what?"

"Had you just come clean with him, it wouldn't have happened..."

I turned and faced the window, blinking back the tears that threaten to fall.

**Flashback**

I walked back to Paul's hospital room with a cup of coffee in my hands, I don't know how he survived that crash but he did, my baby was a fighter. I was glancing down at my phone when I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, excuse me" I said, still glancing down at my phone, I went to go around the other way when I felt a hand on my arm. I glanced up at him.

"Tyler"

"Hey" he said in a gentle tone with a smile

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the crash, I had to come see if you were fine"

"I am thanks"

"So how is he?"

"He's in ICU, it's not looking good but I have hope"

"Well I hope he makes it"

"Me to, my baby is a fighter"

"So um, about the kiss" he said putting his hands into his pockets and shrugging

"What kiss?"

"The one you gave me, and then tried to get _more_"

"Oh.." I said glancing down and then back up. "Can we just forget that happened"

"No"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because I was high, I obviously had no idea what I was doing"

"No, you _did_"

"And how are you so sure?"

"I just know ok"

"Yeah, well I need to get back to Paul" I said as I went to go around him again

"Steph" he said grabbing my arm. "Can we talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about Tyler?"

" A lot"

"Listen.."

"No you listen, there was more to that kiss then meets the eye and you know it"

"But..."

"But nothing Steph, there was and there's no denying that"

Sadly that was true.

"Can we talk in private? Like at my place"

Her eyes got wide

"No. I'm not leaving my husband when he needs me the most"

"Please"

"Ty-"

"Please" he said looking into my eyes

"Fine, but I don't want this to take long"

"It won't, I promise, I live right up the street"

"Ok" I said as I followed him"

* * *

We got to his condo and it was very nice, not the type of place I expected him to live in. It was very well kept and clean, flat screens everywhere, a nice bar, a indoor and outdoor pool, it was very nice.

"I didn't expect you to live in a place like this" I said looking around

"Hey, I like the finer things in life"

"I can't disagree with that, me to"

He chuckled as he brought us over some drinks

"No thanks, no alcohol for me"

"One little drink won't hurt ya, actually I think it'll help you"

"How so?"

"Being so stressed and all"

"True" I said as I took hold of the glass and took a sip of the alcohol

"Mmm, this is good" I said taking another sip "what is it"

"Ciroc mixed with orange juice, also know as 'the screwdriver' "

I laughed.

"That's a stupid name"

"Hey I didn't invent it"

God what am I doing here, I need to be with Paul. I glanced down at my watch

"Look I won't be much of your time because I know you need to get back to Paul, but-"

"I have a question"

"Yes"

"Why did you warn me about Kiren?"

"Because she's dangerous"

"Dangerous how?"

"She **just is** ok."

"Tyler"

"Just do as I say please"

I sighed. "Fine, alright I'll listen to you for _once_"

"Thank you, now as I was saying before" he said as he put his glass down and looked into my eyes. "I care about you Steph, I truly care about you"

"Oh"

"I mean, I don't know any other way to tell you that"

"Um, thanks...I guess"

"Do you feel the same way?"

"I'm married"

"But that didnt stop you before from kissing me"

"If I wasn't high I wouldn't have-"

He held up his hand to stop me

"Don't blame everything on the drugs stephanie"

"I'm not, it's the truth"

"I don't think so" he said entwining his hands

"How?" I said taking a huge gulp of the alcohol

He didnt answer my question, he just leaned in and kissed me. It was a sweet, deep and passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth as I kissed him back and wrapped my free around his neck and use my other hand to put my drink down on the table next to his, then he pulled back.

"That's how"

My god, this alcohol must really be doing a number on me, what was I doing? My husband is in the husband and I'm sitting her having a make out session with the man who not only tried to rape me but threaten to kill my children, like what the actual fuck?

"We really shouldn't be doing this" I said as I stood up but he grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"Oh **yes** we **should**" he said as he kissed me hard and backed me up into the wall where he lifted me up by the hips. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as we kissed. This was wrong on so many levels but it felt so right.

He carried me to the bedroom and laid me down and begin to kiss my neck as he unbuttoned my shirt. When he got it off, he started to make a trail of kisses from my breast on down. He unbuttoned my pants and removed them and my underwear.

Tyler used his strong hands to press my knees wide open. The first stroke of his tongue tortured me as I cried out and pressed my hands to the back of his soft hair. "Tyler" I sighed, closing my eyes, he moaned as he sucked my throbbing clit into his mouth. Spasms radiated from my core to the center of my stomach as I bit my bottom lip. From that moment on, time seemed endless as Tyler used the skill of his tongue to bring me to a climax that made the soles of my feet warm as he licked every drop of cum.

Tyler moved from me, I felt the loss of him as I laid in the center of the unmade bed. The bed dipped under his weight as he got on top of me. I felt the smoothness of his dick slide inside of me. He cupped one of my breasts, teasing my nipple with his fingertip and then with his tongue. I arched my back urging him to suck them, adore them. He complied.

Everything between us in the center of that bed was raw, untamed, emotional, simple, yet complex. It was everything and the _only_ thing...in that moment. And as he thrusted deeper and deeper, I realized he wasn't just having sex with me, he was actually making **love** to me. As Tyler spread my legs again with one strong motion of his knee, I gave in to the moment. _Just this once_.

Tyler leveled his body above mine and arched his hips. With another solid thrust, his dick entered me again. "Damn" he moaned in my ear. "Move those hips, give it back to me".I hated the pleasure I felt with each stroke of his dick. I hated myself.

_I'm weak._

I opened my eyes and Tyler's face was directly above mine. He dipped his head down and kissed my lips. "I love you Stephanie. You know I love you"

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't. And I definitely couldn't bring myself to say I loved him back.

Tyler stroked even harder, using his hips to circle deep against my walls as he kissed my tears away.

"Stephanie" he moaned "Stephanie..."

I gasped and then bit down on his shoulder with each spasm of my walls against his dick. "Aah" I sighed, holding his sweat-dampened body close before I eased my hands down to grip his ass urging him to go deeper inside of me. He cried out, his body stiffening just for a moment before he moaned against my neck and stroked his dick like a piston. "Stephanie, Stephanie" Tyler cried out, the veins in his neck stretched out and his face contorted as his cum filled me. With one final moan and a soft kiss to my lips, Tyler rolled over onto his back, pulling me close to him.

"Damn, that was good"

I lay there, sex sore and wondering where all my strength and good sense had gone, after that it was all a blur to me.

* * *

I entered the hospital walking towards Paul's room when I bumped in his doctor.

"Mrs. Levesque, I've been looking for you"

"How is he doctor?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news.."

I placed my hand over my mouth and then let it down

"How bad?"

"I think you should call in the family"

"Why" I said tears burning in my eyes

He took a minute and paused and looked up at me with the saddest eyes. **No! No!** He is **not** about to say what I think he is.

"because your husband is-"

Her husband Is what? :DDD leave reviews. Sorry for such a late update, between school and trying to do two stories at once, it ain't so easy haha.


	17. My worst fear

"your husband is is de-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I awoke from my horrible dream before the doctor could say the words I would dread the most. I put my hand to my head, and then to my chest. Thank God it was just a nightmare, I then turned to my left as my eyes grew wide at who I saw next to me under the sheets.

"Tyler!" I gasped as I covered my mouth. Oh my god, **_did we_**? I thought as I saw his shirt off and my pants flung over a chair.

"Tyler wake up" I said as I shook him

He moaned and then finally opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled

"What happened?" I asked

"Are you ok now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You kind of zoned out on me" he said as he got out of the bed. He had on his pants. I glanced down and saw that I had on one of his shirts.

"Tyler...um did we?"

"Did we what?"

"Well..._you know_."

"Nope"

"What?"

"Nope, we didnt do anything, I mean we did share a kiss but you kind of zoned out like I said, and I wanted you to be comfortable while you slept, so I removed your clothes and put you in something more comfortable and went to bed myself"

"So we didnt sleep together?"

"Not that I know of" he chuckled.

So what happened between me and Tyler was all a dream As well? so It turned out to be a figment of my imagination...thank god because I love Paul and could **never** see myself sleeping with another man.

"Good, good" I said

"I would never take advantage of you Stephanie, especially not in a state of mind like that"

I sighed.

"Thank you" I said getting out of the bed and putting on my clothes "I really appreciate it Tyler, but I need to get back to Paul"

"I understand" he said looking at me. "Let me drop you off though"

"No, that's ok, you said you're just up the street so I'll walk"

"Stephanie, Clements Avenue is **not** the type of neighborhood you want to be caught walking down **_alone_**."

"Is that the bad one we passed on the way up here?"

"Yes"

"Well in that case, don't let me stop you" I said as I grabbed his keys and tossed them towards him. He chuckled.

* * *

"Baby wake up" I said holding Paul's hand and rubbing my thumb across his knuckles. Even though he couldn't speak with those tubes running down his throat, I knew he could hear me. "You know the girls are going to be mad if their daddy doesn't wake up and come home to play with them". I said with a smile. "And the boys are gonna come in here and beat you up, especially Dillon"

God, it was so hard for me to try and keep my cool with Paul in this state. He wasn't in a coma or anything, thank god, but he was in a coma _like_ state and had a terrible concussion. The doctors said he might not even remember me and I would have to remind him of things. He also said I might have to teach him how to do the simple things like write again or say certain words or even help him walk. He had a lot of damage done to his brain, I just hoped it wasn't too bad.

"Stephanie"

"Yes" I turned my head

"We're gonna go honey but you call us if anything changes alright? And don't worry about the kids, we got them"

"Yes ma'am" I said

"We love you Stephanie"

"I love you guys too" I said as I smiled at Paul's mom and dad

They left and I turned my attention back to Paul.

* * *

I was on my way back from the restroom when I bumped into Paul's doctor.

"Dr. Tyl- I mean , is Paul alright?"

"Yes, everything seems to be going smoothly, we just need to run a few more tests and I'd say within the next day or two you can take him home _if you want_"

I laughed. I needed that.

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

I walked into the room and sat on the large comfy chair that my mom brought for me. I grabbed Paul's hand and held it in mine, starring at him. Despite the few scratches he had here and there and the gash at the top of his head, and minus all the tubes and shit that were removed that they had running down his throat the the other day, my husband was still handsome. The light from the window shined in and hit his beautiful face and his blonde locks turned a little golden.

Still holding his hand, I stood up and bent over and placed a few strands of hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead. When I went to sit back down I felt something touch my hand. I glanced down and saw that Paul's thumb was moving, he was rubbing it across my knuckles the way I had been doing him. My baby was finally awake!

I tried not to get overly excited because the last time it happened, it was just his brain regaining activity again and starting to work on its own more. But this time, it felt different, like he **_meant_** to do it.

"Paul, baby?" I said, tears starting to form but I quickly wiped them away.

"mmm" he moaned turning his head left and right and then towards me and opening his eyes, blinking a few times.

"I love you Paul, so much, more than anything" I said as I leaned in and kissed his lips, lingering there for a moment. "I'm so glad you're alright, and will finally get to come home." I said placing another kiss to his lips and sitting down.

But his reaction was weird, he just starred at me and lifted his head and cocked it to the left. He looked at me and squinted his eyes like a person would if they were trying to figure out who you were, he was giving me that "I think I know you from somewhere" look. He just starred and starred without saying a word. Then without moving his head he used his eyes and looked me up and down at least four times, and then pulled his hand out of mine.

"Paul?"

He looked at me once more, then turned his head the other way.

I gasped, my husband has forgotten me, he doesn't know who I am..or worse, he's knows who I am, knows how he got in here and now he hates me. If that's the truth then just kill me right now because my heart can't take it.


	18. Nothing is going to spoil this

**Author's note: **

_Hey guys, I know that some of you have been waiting for me to just get to the point already,lol,and I completely understand that. I'm actually thinking about doing it within either the next chapter or the next two, it just depends. All I want is for this story to make sense and come together ya know? I don't want to rush it or anything, because even though I know how she got in jail, I'm still contemplating how to make it a __**really really **__good reason, I don't want you guys to read all you've read and come this far only to say "oh, that's all she did" or "I wasted my time for that!?" So that's why I've kind of prolonged the story. I try to update everyday and yeah its easy to write a chapter, but its __**very hard**__ to make it a __**good**__ chapter that'll keep you guys __**interested**__. And I'm also trying to update this story and another at the same time and keep that one interesting to, and thats no ones fault but my own for starting a new story, but it gave me time to think up a few chapters for this one. So just __**please**__ be patient with me you guys, thanks -Angela :P_

* * *

I had to wait outside while the doctors checked on Paul. They said his behavior was unusual and they wanted to go in and check some things out.

" " said as he walked out, closing the door with a clipboard in hand.

"Yes? How is he doctor?"

"He's fine, he's ready for you now, but keep in mind, his mind isn't what it used to be, so take it easy on him if he doesn't remember the _simple_ things."

I nodded. "Thank you"

"No problem"

I walked in and the nurse walked out and shut the door. Paul was sitting on the bed face forward, towards the window with his legs draped over the bed. I slowly walked up beside him and then in front of him.

"Hi" I said softly.

He didnt reply, he just gave me that stare again.

I grabbed him hand, and played with his fingers.

"I'm glad you're ok" I said with a smile.

He glanced down at me playing with his fingers and then back to my face.

I saw that his wedding ring was still on his finger, it looked dirty. I reached to take it off so I could clean it, but he snatched his hand away.

I reached again, but he snatched away again.

"I just want to clean it Paul" I said getting aggravated

"You can't have it...Stephanie"

My head shot up and I starred him in the eyes.

"You..you, remember me?"

"You're the only thing I remember...you're hard to forget." He said with his famous smirk.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him, but I was surprised when he shoved me away.

"Are you crazy?...my wife would kill me"

I stood back, confused, hurt and shocked as hell.

"But..but..I am your wife"

He shook his head violently

"No you're not"

"Yes I am, Paul it's me Stephanie"

"Yeah, Stephanie, my crazy ass assistant that constantly bothers me"

"No baby, I'm Stephanie, your **wife**. Stacy is your assistant not me"

He gave me that stare again. My heart dropped. He officially doesn't know who I am.

"Paul...I..I don't know what to say to get you to understand" I said sadly.

"Well, for starters you could start by saying Paul you got me!"

I glanced up

"What?"

"Gotcha!" He said pointing his index fingers at me and his thumbs up while winking one eye.

I playfully punched him

"Ow!"

"Babe are you serious? Do you really remember me?"

"Yes, stac...I mean Stephanie"

"Very funny" I said sarcastically as I wrapped my arms around his neck once again kissing his lips. He placed his hands on my hips and brought me closer.

"No amount of brain damage in the world could ever make me forget the love of my life" he said softly as he kissed my head.

"Paul, I love you so much" I said as tears filled my eyes. He took his thumb and swiped them away.

"I know baby, I love you to and everything is gonna be alright. But I'm gonna need your help" he said with a smile

"Of course" I said as I smiled back.

* * *

I was walking back to Paul's hospital bed when I bumped into an unsuspecting friend.

"Hey steph!"

I glanced up, confused.

"What are you doing here Kiren?" I said glancing around making sure no one saw us.

"I heard about Paul, and I just came to show my support for you both"

"That's really nice and all and I appreciate it, trust me I do, but you _really_ shouldn't be here."

She cocked her head to the right.

"Why not?"

"Listen I don't have time to explain it, but just know that you can't be ok."

"Well fine, I'm sorry for caring" she said as she started to walk away but I grabbed her arm. _Thinking back, I should have just let her go._

"Kiren, wait" I said as she turned around. "It's just a stressful time ok"

"Ok, but I know something that'll help you get _unstressed_ if you know what I mean"

"I know what you mean" I said looking down. "But, I need to be here with Paul, not out somewhere getting high" I whispered.

"Well how about this, in a months time, when everything is back to normal, come and see me"

I froze. Should I go? I mean Tyler did warn me repeatedly about Kiren. His words rung in my head over and over again.

_"Stay __**away**__ from Kiren"_

_"__**Don't**__ trust Kiren"_

_"She's __**dangerous**__"_

_"Just __**trust me**__"_

"Stephanie" Kiren said waving her hand in front of me.

"Yeah?" I said zoning back in

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine"

"Well, i'll see you right?"

"When?"

"Next month"

"Oh umm"

"Come on steph, don't back out on me"

"Kiren.."

"Fine then"

"Wait! Ok! I'll come" I blurted out without thinking.

"Good girl, I have a _very special surprise_ for you" she hugged me and then walked off.

What did she mean by _special surprise_? I thought.

* * *

I entered Paul's room to find him standing up, taking small steps around the room, just trying to get himself back to normal.

"Hey, what took you so long?" He asked when he finally noticed me.

"Bathroom was full" I lied.

"Oh, well look at me go, I'm getting the hang of this shit again"

I laughed as I watched Paul try to power walk across the room, it was hilarious. But even though Paul had to relearn how to do some of the simple things, I was just glad to have my man back. I was set on letting absolutely nothing spoil that, not even Kiren, despite what I said.


	19. The tables have finally been turned

**A/N: Thought I left you guys, didn't ya? Haha :-) super long chapter, hope it clears up everything for you guys.**

* * *

It's been a month since Paul's accident and he's been doing pretty good. He can walk and everything again on his own and that's great. The doctors thought it would take much longer but it didn't and he recovered quite well. His scars were disappearing, the gash at the top right side of his head were still there and very visible, but it was gonna take some time to heal. And his ribs were no longer bruised, but they were sore. My baby was back to his normal, flirty, horny ass self, always trying to feel up my skirt or rub on me when I'm asleep. Ah, the luxury of being married to Paul Levesque, but trust, I didn't mind at all. I had also agreed to see Kiren, it was the usual, just partying and getting high but I was far more careful this time. She also kept mentioning that _special gift_ that she had for me, but would never say what it was. she was just say "in due time, you'll get it". I was on my way to the kitchen when there was a knock at the front door.

_Knock knock knock!_

"I'm coming!"

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**_

"I said I'm coming!" I said as I opened the door and Tyler shoved me aside and came right in. I haven't seen or heard from him in a month, where the hell has he been?

"What the fuck did I tell you huh?" He said getting in my face

"What are you talking bout Tyler?"

"I thought I specifically told you **not** to talk to Kiren, as a matter of fact, I told your ass to stay the fuck away from her!"

**Present**

"Why you so damn hard-headed Stephanie?"

"Shut up V"

**Flashback**

I was shocked, how did Tyler even know I had spoken to Kiren, neither less made plans with her. But then again, he is tyler and has the power to do and know _anything_ he wants.

"I...I...I.." My words coming out as a stutter

"You what?" He said getting closer in my face.

"Tyler..."

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"SSSHHHHH! Paul is asleep in the room down the hall!" I cried.

"Unless you want to be asleep for eternity, you'll listen to me"

"It would be helpful if you told me why"

He sighed. "Would you just listen to me, for once?"

"Why can't you tell me why?"

"Because I just can't ok"

"Then I guess I'll have to find out for myself" I started to walk around Tyler when he grabbed both my arms and slammed me hard against the wall starring me dead in my eyes.

"Now you listen to me, and you listen good"

I nodded

"You stay the fuck away from Kiren, she is **not** your friend. She is sneaky and conniving, and will do anything in her power to get what she wants and will hurt anyone in her way. If she's ever in trouble, she will find a way out, no matter who gets the blame. Kiren cares for no one but herself, she is **not** on your side and she does not give a flying fuck about you or your kids or your husband. Your well being doesn't mean two shits to her, and from knowing her personally and learning what she's all about, why should it? Stephanie, I'm begging you to stay the fuck away...**don't** try me. If you go near Kiren, I'll _kill_ you _myself_! (He said pointing a finger) this is your **last** warning."

"Steph!" Paul called out

"Yes?"

"Babe where are you? I miss you"

My heart smiled...if that's possible.

"I'm on my way"

"No, I'll come to you"

I heard the bedroom door open.

"Tyler, you have to go, Paul is coming"

"Are you going to listen to me?"

"Tyler..."

He slammed me again

"Are you going to listen to me?" He said taking his hand and squeezing my face.

"Y...ye...yes" I managed to get out.

"Good" he said letting me go. "Don't let me down Steph, **don't** double cross me"

I turned and saw Paul walking up the hall

"I found you" he said with a huge smile

I turned around and Tyler was no where to be seen, the door was open. How the hell did he do that?

I smiled. "Here I am"

"Babe, why is the door open?"

"Oh, um, I needed some fresh air that's all" I said closing it and walking towards him wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Don't tease me" he smirked.

"I'm not" I said with a grin

"I love you so much" he said with a smile.

"I love you too" I said as he hugged me and held onto me. All the while all I could think about was what Tyler had said to me.

* * *

I've avoided Kiren at all costs for 6 months, I didn't return her calls or texts or e-mails and I've changed my number since then. Something about Tyler's warning gave me chills and let me know right then and there that I needed to stay away from her. I don't know what she's been up to since I last saw her before the party a while back, but she's obviously changed and showed Tyler a side of her that I hope I never get to see. Speaking of him, I haven't heard from him either. I find it funny how he can just pop up into my life at any given moment and then disappear without a trace.

But all in all, things were back to normal for me, I was back to winning cases and my marriage with Paul was back on track and even stronger than ever, life was going great for me. I had just gotten out of court and won a large case, probably the biggest of my career, it moved me up even higher in rank and I wanted to celebrate. I had no idea that Paul had put together a surprise/congratulatory party for me. He told me wear something nice, but to wear comfortable shoes. So that had me thinking maybe he was talking me dancing or something.

We arrived in a huge hummer limo with a ton of our close friends and family, I had to invite some of the guys from work since some of them were technically my boss and I wanted to make a great impression.

I stepped out on the scene wearing my favorite white designer wedged boots, with some black skinny jeans along with a designer shirt, my hair was curled and I wore light make up. Surprisingly, I kept my fashion to a minimal today.

The party was great, the food, the music, the people and just the energy of it all, hell I was having such a good time I even invited Brock and Sable to the party and I even danced with her, can you believe it? and all of this was thanks to my wonderful husband. We haven't really talked about the accident, it's nothing he likes to bring up, so trust me, I **don't**. Plus, I don't want to risk him remembering why it happened in the first place. Paul's memory is developing quite well again and he was remembering a lot. I was just praying to god that

him thinking I was cheating was not something he would remember.

I excused myself from table and went to the bathroom. I had just got done washing my hands and was about to walk out the door when I bumped into an unexpected and _uninvited_ guest to my party.

**Present**

"Oooh, I bet it's so hard to figure out who this is" Veronica said sarcastically.

"Ok, now it's about to juicy, so from this moment forth,**no** interruptions at all and I mean it!"

"But.."

"NO BUTS! You interrupt me one time and im done"

"But.."

"I mean it!'

"Geez...sorry mom"

"Thank you"

"...bitch"

**Flashback**

"Kiren what the fuck are you doing here? I didn't invite you"

Kiren looked shocked

"Woah, woah, woah" she said waving her hands. "What the fuck did I ever do to you to make you treat me like this?"

I sighed. "What do you want Kiren?"

"You haven't been returning any of my phone calls, or E-mails or texts, so I'm not leaving here until I get answers because I sure as hell know I haven't done anything."

I sighed again. "Fine, we can talk, but somewhere more private, I don't want to risk getting caught talking to you"

"What the fuck?"

"Look, do you want to talk or not? Because if you do, it'll be on _**my**_ terms"

"Fine"

I grabbed her arm and led her out to the back of the club.

"So what do you want?"

She scoffed. "How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"Look, things are finally going great in my life and the way I want them to, and I've decided to exclude all the bad things out...including _you_"

"So you're blaming me for what has happened so far?"

"Well, I'm definitely not gonna talk all the blame"

"Typical"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning no one forced you to do shit, everything you have done has all been _**your**_ decision."

"But if it wasnt for you I-"

She held up her hand. "Nah, if you wanted to be done with me, you would have been a long time ago, don't blame _me_ for **_you_** choosing to stick around"

"You're right, you're absolutely right, and as of this moment, I am done with you Kiren. Goodbye"

"Wait!"

I slowly turned. "What?"

"I still haven't given you your present, and I'm not going to let you just walk out of my life without giving it to you. Stephanie I know I've put you through a lot of shit, but you could at least do me the favor of meeting me downtown Friday night at the club where we first met. I've been planning this for a while and it's something I really want to give you. I was gonna give it to you after the first time I fucked up because you deserved it, and even though I put you through some hard shit, you were still there, so I want to show my appreciation, just please let me do this. It'll be just you and me, just like old times for _one_ more time...please Stephanie...please"

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll be sadly disappointed, not that you'll care, but it's the least I can do, so please?"

I sighed. "Fine Kiren, fine"

"Come _**alone**_"

"Why?"

"Well, when I was planning this shit I didn't really budget myself for more then me and you so.."

I put my hand up dismissively, not wanting to hear a bullshit excuse for her money problems.

"Fine, I'll come alone"

"Thanks Steph" she said as she smiled softly and walked passed me.

"What is she up to?" I thought to myself.

* * *

Friday came rather fast, faster than I wanted it to anyways. I made up some bullshit story for Paul so I could leave. I drove downtown and got a text from Kiren telling me to meet her in the parking lot, which I thought was weird. Why do we need to meet in the parking lot?

I drove around back and pulled into the parking lot and waited. It was empty and dark and no lights were around except for the ones on my car and a few street lights above where the interstate was.

Just then a black escalade pulled up and parked a few feet away In front of me. It couldn't have been Kiren's car cause the bitch can't afford something that lavish. But who ever was in the car didn't move, and if they were, I couldn't see them because of the tinted windows.

I flashed my lights to see if who ever was in the car was going to get out, I got no response so I did it again, still nothing. "What the fuck Kiren?" I asked myself as I began to get a little scared now. I tried to see who was in the car but the lights shined in my face, so I turned mine off to see if I could see who was inside. But when I turned them off, the car was completely empty. And now the place was pitch black without my lights.

My chest heaved as I quickly realized that this was a fucking setup. I should have known this from the beginning. I started to put my car in reverse but I didn't get the chance to when all of a sudden _**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**_ The sound had come from outside the car.

"AGGGGH!" I screamed as my door flung open and I felt the presence of someone near me. My scream was short lived as I felt big, powerful hands on my face, and then on my arms and legs. Then suddenly my head was being jerked too. I tried to hold onto my seat but the person proved to be much stronger than me and dragged me successfully out of my car.

I tried to kick but then a huge hand clasped around my neck, choking me, cutting off my air supply. I could hear voices around me.

"Lets move this bitch before we have witnesses" one said

"Yeah, there's a little building over, we can do what we gotta do over there" said the other.

I tried to move and get away some more but it was useless and I could hear them laughing at me. There was no fighting, I just knew I was a goner.

* * *

"Stephanie. Steeeephanie, I know you hear me...look at me."

"Yo! Wake the fuck up!" I was then immediately aware as I felt a sharp pain on the right side of my face. I felt a slight click of my jaw during the impact. "Wake the fuck up bitch!" I then felt another wave of pain, this time on the other cheek.

"I tried to warn you Stephanie, I told you to stay away, but you just wouldn't listen"

I'm came to consciousness as I looked up and saw about five other people in the room and then I starred into the eyes of Tyler into the barrel of a gun.

_How did I end up here, with a gun to my head and inches away from death? A question that I think was a little too late to ask._

"I'm...I'm...I'm sorry" I managed to get out as I glanced back down

"Oh, now you wanna apologize, huh?" He said as he forcefully grabbed my hair and yanked my head up to look at him.

"Tyler...plea...please"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He said as he kicked me.

Tears streamed out of my eyes like a faucet. "W..why?" I managed to choke out. He lowered himself to my level and looked me right in my eyes. He grabbed my face and squeezed so hard that I could literally feel my teeth making an impression on the inside of my cheeks.

"I tried to warn you, I tried to get you stay away, but you just wouldn't listen, you just had to be so fucking ignorant." He said in a very low whisper before letting my hair go and standing back up.

I could tell that he still cared for me. He didn't want to hurt me, but he was angry and had to prove a point, especially in front of his boys.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk" Kiren said as she walked in.

"Kiren" I spit out with pure hatred in my words.

"That's my name" she said with a smile.

"This is all your fault" I managed to get out

"Typical Steph, always playing the blame game. You've been this way your entire life, never taking responsibility for your actions, always making it out to be someone else's fault but your own and now look where it's gotten you."

"Why?" I asked as tears fell

"Simple. You were an easy target, I knew I could goat you into the game. You're naive stephanie, no matter how tough you try to act, you always play into the crowd, you have to do what someone else is doing but ten times better. But I knew that this was a game that you couldn't beat me at. You see, while I was pretending to have _my problem_,(she said making quotations with her fingers) and you were so busy trying to _help me_. I had those cameras installed in your home, I gave Tyler your schedule, I was your assistant, hell I knew everything about you and your damn kids. How do you think we were always one step ahead? No one needed your shitty money, you're always flaunting it around so I said might as well make her spend it at our expense. I never left, I never needed to run off with your money, that was just to waste time. Tyler was never going to go to jail, you're not as good of a lawyer as you think honey, cause had the case been real and the judge been real and hell even the cops, Tyler would still be sitting in a cell. You claim you're so smart stephanie, so why couldn't you see this from the start? You didn't once think it was too obvious when it came to me and Tyler did you?. You're always playing a game Steph, and this time you're the one who got played."

"So this was all a set up from the beginning?"

"Bitch, are you deaf or just plain stupid? Of course it was a set up, all to get to this moment right here"

"Why...why Kiren?"

"Because you took from me"

"Took what?"

"Paul, the kids, your house, your cars, your job. That was all supposed to be **mine**. I loved Paul more than anything, your kids were supposed to be our kids! And you're such a liar, always telling people you met me during college and that you were already with Paul when we both knew that wasn't true. Paul and I were talking, hell we were practically dating and you just fucked it up. Well nah, I take blame for that because it was my fault for trusting you enough that I left you alone with him and you spread your legs like the whore you are and he was yours forever. How could I complete with that huh? You knew I wanted to be a lawyer more than anything, but you had to go and major in that and beat me to the punch, you always did that Steph, always and now it's time you pay the price. I couldn't give two shits about your damn kids, but I could never hurt Paul. The truck driver thing wasnt in my plans, my plans was to hurt him to hurt you but I just couldn't bring myself to do it, but I see that someone else did it for me, and Paul lying in that bed hurt me more than you'll ever know...how is my baby by the way?"

"You're such a stupid bitch!" I spat out

She laughed. "But am I the one who is tied up begging for my life? No."

"Fuck you"

She laughed. "So glad we could do this on '_**my**__ terms_' (making quotations with her fingers) Stephanie"

"Go to hell"

"In due time" she said with a smile. "Tyler, get this bitch out of my sight"

"As you wish" he replied, as he did what he was told, like the dog he is.

"You know what" she said as she turned around. "Fuck that, I want her to be embarrassed, lets go with plan number one"

"Alright, cool" Tyler said as he nodded his head at one of his boys and he walked around the corner.

_What was plan number one? Was it to kill me?_

The man walked back in. "It's done! five minutes you guys, five minutes!"

He said as one guy came over and untied me and everyone ran out of the building in record time leaving me there confused. I sat there for a minute or to before I got to my feet and started to run towards the door when all of a sudden I heard sirens going off.

"POLICE! NOBODY MOVE!" I heard loud screams, then all of a sudden it was like a heard of elephants were moving towards me as they tackled me to the ground and started to put handcuffs on me. Here I was again, surrounded by gun-toting guys wearing black jackets- FBI, ATF, and DEA to name a few.

"Stephanie Levesque, you are under arrest for the attempt to sell and distribute illegal drugs, and for carrying illegal weapons into the state of California"

"WHAT!? Officer there must be some mistake!" I yelled from my position on the ground.

"Oh, there's no mistake, we've been looking for you for a long time now, oh and, nice ass" the bastard said as I laid flat on my stomach and he walked away. A female cop walked over and pulled my dress down for me.

Just then I saw Tyler and Kiren walk up, they even had on different clothes, it looked like they had just come from some fancy diner or something.

"What the fuck is going on Tyler!?"

"Looks like the tables have been turned on you Stephanie" Kiren said with a smile.

"What is this!? Officers I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." Said one cop

"See Stephanie, two can play take game, you took from me and now im doing the same to you"

I glanced over and saw cops carrying bags of drugs and boxes of guns from my car, how the hell did they get there? "Damn, this bitch is gonna burn" one cop said as he held up a huge crate of drugs.

This was all a setup, starting from the beginning with Kiren showing up to my job, **_pretending_** to **_need_** the help, me always **_accidentally_** bumping into her, Tyler **_pretending_** to care and always showing up. They pitched the perfect plan, all to lead up to this. And now what was I to do? Illegal drug and gun charges? I'm a lawyer, I know that could put me away for years, hell even for life. There's really nothing a defense attorney could do for me. I had no proof of my being innocent, me showing up here made it even worse.

What about my parents? their only daughter going to jail for trafficking guns and selling drugs. And what about the kids?...what about Paul? And hell, what about Tyler? He was right, he tried to save my life, he tried to warn me but I wouldn't listen and now look where I am. I just truly wished that one of them would just go ahead and shoot me already.

The cops were getting a kick out of the soap opera that was going down.

"Please! Please! Please! You have to believe me!" I cried and then I looked at Tyler. He wore pain all over his face and turned so he wouldn't have to look at me.

Kiren then walked over and whispered in my ear "bitch, I hope you like it in hell" she said with a smirk as one cop lifted me up to my feet and started walking me to the squad car as the other began to read me rights.

"Stephanie Levesque, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one..."

His words faded out as I realized my life was over, I would no longer be calling the shots. Once again, Kiren was a bad omen in my life.

Leave reviews :-)


	20. He doesn't love me anymore

I sat there in the waiting room, crying my eyes out, how the hell did I get here? I mean, I know how, but it still makes no since. What is Paul going to say? What are my parents going to say? When my kids grow up, how are they going to think of me? This is just all a huge mess right now.

Just then a cop walked by

"Levesque right?"

"Y..yes"

"Someone is here to see you"

"Is it my husband?"

"I don't know ma'am"

"Ok. Thank you"

He unlocked the door and I walked out, he grabbed my arms and handcuffed me and then walked me to the visitation room.

All I could think about while we were walking down this disgusting hallway was where I was going to be sleeping, who I was going to be sharing a bunk or cell with, the slop I was going to be eating, having people watch me shit, possibly getting raped in the shower, man I wish I would have took that free karate class with Dillon that day. Then, there's always some big bitch in here that wants to try you and make you hers, oh hell no. I'm Stephanie Levesque, I'm waaay too cute and fabulous to be locked up with some big bitch named Rocky that claims to be my girlfriend.

**Present**

"Yep, but instead you got locked up with a bitch named Veronica"

"I'll let that one pass because it was funny" I said as I laughed.

**Flashback**

We finally got to the little room, my heart jumped with joy when I saw a huge,masculine man with blonde hair facing out the window.

"Here we are" the cop said as he un cuffed me and walked out of the room.

I ran over to Paul and hugged him as tight and as hard as I could and laid my head on his massive back. But I was shocked when I realized he did absolutely nothing in return. He just remained facing the other way, with one arm propped up on the wall and the other hanging down, just starring out the window, not saying a word or acknowledging that I was there.

"Paul?"

He said nothing

"Paul?"

Silence

"PAUL!"?

"**WHAT**!?" He said angrily and loud as he turned around and forcefully shoved me off of him, it was shocking.

"Babe...what's going on?"

"You fucking tell me!" He said pointing a finger at me

"Paul, it's not what you think! I swear!"

"So you haven't been doing fucking drugs Stephanie!? I know you didn't sell those drugs or guns, I just know you didn't, but you **did** do drugs _didnt_ you?"

I nodded

"And after I told you to fucking stay away from Kiren you didn't! you deliberately disobeyed me! YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME!"

"I'm sorry"

"NOW YOU WANT TO APOLOGIZE!?" He said throwing his arms up

"Paul, please don't yell" I said as tears started to flow

"WHY NOT!? WHY NOT HUH? THAT SEEMS TO BE THE ONLY WAY TO GET THROUGH TO THAT BIG FUCKING HEAD OF YOURS! YOU DON'T FUCKING LISTEN STEPH! YOU NEVER FUCKING LISTEN!"

I couldn't control my tears, Paul had never raised his voice at me, especially not like this and when he did that one time, he immediately calmed down, but now he's just going and going.

"HOW LONG WERE YOU ON DRUGS FOR STEPHANIE?"

"Paul.."

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!" He said pinning me against the wall and getting in my face.

I turned my head so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye, but just like Tyler had done, he grabbed my face and turned it back towards him, except he didn't use all the force that Tyler had.

"Almost a year"

"THE FUCK!?"

I was afraid to put my head down so I just starred at him while I cried.

"...why?" He asked in a gentle tone

"Because Kiren.."

He held his hand up. "**No**. Don't blame Kiren for what **you** chose to do, she didnt make you do the drugs Stephanie, **you** did"

_Oh great, now I'm getting the exact same lecture once again, this time from my husband._

"Come on," he said grabbing my hand "tell me the whole story, and don't leave out one thing Stephanie, I **mean** it."

I nodded as we walked over to the table. I sat back and took a deep breathe and began to tell him my story. "It started when we went to that party and I saw Kiren.."

**Present**

"I don't have to hear this shit again do I?"

I laughed. "No you idiot"

"Thank god"

**Flashback**

We sat there in silence, saying absolutely nothing to one another until finally Paul spoke up.

"So, that's why you were always lying to me, so you could go out and do drugs?"

"Yes" I said softly

"And this entire **FUCKING** time," he said slamming his hand on the table "this Tyler guy, who I fucking let into our home, was stalking you and knew every fucking thing about us and the kids?"

"Yes" I said softly as I nodded

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT WAS IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO TELL ME!" Paul screamed as he jumped to his feet.

"Paul please.."

"NO!" He said pointing a finger at me "you put our fucking children's lives in danger, **OUR CHILDREN** Stephanie! Because you wanted to get high"

I shot up out of my seat and slapped him hard and raised my own voice this time.

"DON'T YOU EVER, **EVER**! SAY OR THINK THAT I PUT FUCKING DRUGS BEFORE OUR CHILDREN!"

Paul just stood there with a snarl on his face

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT TYLER OR KIREN BECAUSE I WANTED TO PROTECT THEM!"

Paul got in my face "CALM YOUR FUCKING VOICE WOMAN!" He said pinning me against the wall "and don't you **EVER** hit me again"

_What the hell is happening to my husband?_

I stared back at him, my eyes filled with hate and hurt.

"So," he said in a more calmer tone "drugs, protected our children?"

I decided to take one out of Kiren's book.

"Are you deaf or just plain stupid?, if I would have told you about Kiren or Tyler, you would have tried to kill him and would have gone to the police about Kiren. They knew **every FUCKING thing** there was to know about us, even down to the underwear we wore. If we would have tried to go to the police, Paul, they would have killed our children right then and there and possibly us as well. That's why I didn't tell you Paul"

He said nothing as he continued to stare me in the eyes and kept me pinned up against the wall.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked softly

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No" I answered quickly with no hesitation

"But yet, you got into bed with the man who tried to rape you? All the while I'm in the hospital and could be fucking dying for all you know and you're up there playing fucking house."

"Paul it wasn't like that"

He scoffed. "You're some piece of work you know that?"

"Meaning?" I said coldly

"Oh trust me, you **don't** wanna know what I mean"

"Fuck you Paul"

He laughed. "It's not like I'm the only guy you've fucked" he said as he let me go and started to walk towards the door.

"So that's it? Our marriage is just gonna end?"

He turned around and pointed at me "you did this, you're the one who decided to take matters into your own hands"

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

"Oh yes you did, remember how you told your secretary to have those cameras removed from our house? You could have easily told me the minute afterwards, but you chose not to. You had plenty of chances to tell me Stephanie, **plenty** and you **never** did."

"I was thinking about us, about our children, I didn't want.."

"You were thinking about yourself" he said as he cut me off. "In the beginning, yeah, it was about the kids, but towards the end, all this secret keeping was done to protect **you**"

"I want to see my kids"

"Do you really think I'm going to bring them to a place like this Stephanie?"

"YOU CAN'T KEEP MY KIDS AWAY FROM ME!"

"And I'm not trying to" he said softly "unlike you, when it comes to our kids, I'm going to do what's best for them"

"You're such a FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Stephanie, our kids don't deserve to see their mother like this!'

"Then how am I supposed to see them!?"

"I don't know" he said quietly as he put his head down.

"Well figure it out Paul! They can't grow up without a mother!"

He chuckled. "Babe, with the charges against you, that could damn well happen"

"Paul...please"

"You should have thought about them while you were out getting high!" He said, the coldness in his voice coming back

"FUCK YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I screamed

"Well, that's just fine" he said back in an even colder voice.

"You know what?" I said looking him straight in the eyes "now that I think about it, I **wish** I would have fucked Tyler"

The shock and hurt on his face was hard to miss

"He probably would have showed me a few things or two, I mean the way that man would touch me, and kiss me...it just felt so fucking right, I mean I would get butterflies when he would come around me. He had me wanting to take my clothes off right then and there. I wish that dream I had about him, wasn't a dream, I wish he would have just taken me in that room like I wanted him to that night, boy would I give **_anything_** to have those moments all over again"

I said as I stared at Paul, and in a flash he had me pinned to the wall again and his face was in mine, except this time, instead of the once cold hearted man that was yelling at me before, I saw a man with tears in his eyes and they were streaming down his face and he was looking me in my eyes and I could see the hurt and pain I had caused.

"...do...do you really mean that?" His words barely coming out clear because he was crying.

I didn't mean it, well not all of it. There was times when Tyler did make me feel special but not enough to the point where I said what I said to Paul, I love my husband and would never want to hurt him.

"Paul..."

"DO you **_mean_** it?" He asked more sternly

I shook my head no

"I don't believe you" he said as he stared me in my eyes "part of you means that Stephanie"

He let me go and started to walk towards the door when I grabbed on to his arm.

"Let me go," he said as he snatched his hand away "maybe your boyfriend will be the one to come and visit you from now on"

"PAUL! NO! Wait! Please!" I pleaded as I tried to grab him again, but he would just snatch away. "Paul I love you!"

He froze in his steps and turned around "I **thought** you did" he said as he wiped away a tear falling from his eye and turned and opened the door and walked out without giving me a second glance.

I laid there on the floor crying and sobbing, calling his name, hoping he would return...but that was the last I ever saw of my husband.


	21. Who could that be?

**Present**

"Well, you happy now? That's my story and that's how I ended up in here with your crazy ass" Stephanie replied with a chuckle

"Damn Steph, you're the LAST person on earth that I would ever expect to end up in here, especially for doing something like that."

"Well looks and people can be deceiving can't they?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure" replied Stephanie not really sure what it could be seeing as she just told her, her life story basically.

Veronica was hesitant at first

"Just say it V" replied Stephanie

"Ummm...it's just...how are your kids Stephanie?"

Stephanie wanted to break down at the mention of them, ever since she's been in here she has never really talked about them...ever and she liked to keep it that way, it kept the pain of not being able to see them and hear their voices out of her mind, but that didn't stop her from crying herself to sleep sometimes.

Veronica could tell that she hit home with that question and she didnt mean to, but Stephanie's face told it all, she looked like a lost puppy who couldn't find it's way home or a child being told that Santa isn't real.

"I'm sorry Steph, I shouldn't have went there, you don't have to answer it, lets change the subject...so who do you think is gonna win that fight over the newest bar of soap we're getting tomorrow? Keisha or Tammy? Imma go for Tammy's crazy ass" Veronica said trying to lighten the mood. "I heard that she once punched a man just becau..." But she wasn't able to finish

"I don't know Veronica, I haven't seen or spoken to them since I've been in here, they probably hate me...I know Paul does". Stephanie said as she swatted away at the tear that threaten to fall.

"I'm sorry Stephanie, and don't say that, I know they love you, including Paul"

"Oh really!? Then where is he!? I understand him not wanting to bring the kids to a place like this, I wouldn't bring them either...but where is my husband? Till death do us part, for richer or poorer, all that shit...where is he!?, why hasn't he returned any of my letters!? Or come to see me ?" She cried

"Steph..I...I don't know"

"Lights out ladies" the cop said as he walked by

"And neither do I...and I probably never will" and with that Stephanie turned around and went to sleep.

* * *

It's been a few months since Stephanie told Veronica her story and things between them for a while was weird and uncomfortable but Vee was Stephanie's best friend and Steph eventually apologized for her behavior and made amends.

They were out in the yard talking when a female and male officer came up

"Good afternoon ladies" said the male cop

"Good afternoon sir" replied Stephanie with a smile. "Can we do something for you? Or is Veronica in trouble again?" Stephanie asked

The officers laughed

"No, not _this_ time" replied the lady cop

"Good" replied Veronica "cause if I was, I ain't do it!" She said folding her arms across her chest.

"We're actually here for _you _ " said the male cop

God it had been so long since she was called that, it had taken her aback for a minute.

"For me? What did I do?" Stephanie asked with concern and fear in her voice

"Nothing, you just have a visitor" replied the male cop

"Me?" Asked Stephanie

"Nawl! The ice cream man" replied Veronica

Stephanie punched Veronica "shut up!...um, who is it?"

"I don't know, but he said he needed to talk to you" replied the female cop

_He...he...who could **he** be_? Thought Stephanie

"Can you describe what he looks like?"

"No! Just go and see for yourself Steph!" Said Veronica

She glanced up at the officers and said "ok, I'll go"

"Good luck!" Replied Vee as she watched them take Stephanie off to the visitors room.

_Maybe it's my father, or my brother_ she thought

When she got to the room, the man turned around and looked her straight in her eyes, Stephanie was in complete shock.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" she replied

"It's been a while" he said walking towards her

"It sure has..."

A officer came in, "oh by the way Mr..." But he was cut off by a fight that broke out and ran out of the room before he could say the man's name.

**A/N:**

_Sooooo...who is this mystery man, is it Vince, is it shane, perhaps Paul? Or is it a man from Stephanie's past that she __**never**__ wants to see again? And what happens to Veronica's crazy ass? Haha. Should I make a sequel, or leave you to make a ending of your own? :P _

**Please** leave reviews so I'll know :-)


End file.
